


The Ineffable Holiday

by tuddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Being Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bad Driving (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Face Punching, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miracles, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Possessive Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: After the apocalypse-that-wasn’t, our favourite angel and demon duo finally confessed their love for one another and progressed their relationship to the next level.Now that they can truly be together, the couple decide to venture on a holiday abroad.Come follow our adorably ineffable dorks as they enjoy some well-deserved rest and recuperation.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Good omens - Relationship
Comments: 94
Kudos: 278





	1. All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> This piece starts with the couple already being in a physical and sexual relationship, but still exploring their new lot in life.
> 
> So far there is a mixture of chapters which are long and short, some containing much smut and some having no smut at all. I hope that there is a good balance to the overall work.
> 
> I’m looking forward to continuing the overall story and I do encourage anyone to make any comments or suggestions to help me entertain you all.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading! <3

“Remind me again why we are not just flying there, Angel?” The snarky voice of Crowley spoke from behind Aziraphale as the pair of them shuffled down the aisle of the plane, making their way to their allocated seating.

“We _are_ flying, my dear boy” The angel replied, unphased by the irritation in the demon’s tone of voice.

“oh, you know what I _mean_!... we could of just ‘whoop’ and be there like that!” the tall, skinny redhead swept his hand up over his head in a dramatic motion “you know… still can, still time, just ‘whoop’ and there, no time at all!”

“yes, well, remember dear that we _are_ trying to keep a low profile. No miracles, remember? At least not for a while.” The soft blonde replied as he inspected the boarding pass in his hand, looking from the number on the paper and then up to the little number plates located along the panel running down the side, above the actual seats themselves. “plus, it wouldn’t be as _fun_ as this!” he smiled to himself, far to pleased with being able to do things the ‘human way’ “ah, here we are!”

“ _fun_ … phffft!” demonic eyes rolled behind dark shades as he reached up and rested his hand onto the overhead lockers, cocking a hip to the side and letting out an exasperated sigh.

“oh no…”

“what _now_ , Angel?” Crowley hissed, looking over to see Aziraphale mournfully staring at his ticket with a saddened look on his face.

“seems like you have the window seat and I have the aisle one… I’ve heard the window is the best… all the humans say so….” He pouted, rounded shoulders slopping down in a defeated manner.

The sight made the demon’s heart drop in his chest, ever a sucker for the pouts of the blonde in front of him “take the window, Angel” he said rather matter-of-factly.

“oh, really?!” bright blue eyes looked up, sparkling into the black shades with a twinkle that would make anybody weak at the knees. 

Before even waiting for a response to the question, the angel was carefully stowing his briefcase up in the overhead compartment and slipping himself into the seat by the window. Amusement swirled behind sunglasses as Crowley watched his companion settle into the seat, doing that little wiggle he does when he is happy. ‘fuck he is so adorable!’ the demon thought before tossing his own bag into the compartment and similarly tossing himself into the aisle seat next to the blonde.

In a very Crowley-like manner, the slender redhead melted into the seat, lanky arms draping over the arm rests as he leaned his head back and turned his face to continue watching Aziraphale.

It was never really a secret that he enjoyed watching the angel, he would always do so rather obviously, never shying away or making apology for his staring. It did help that he almost always wore those signature shades of his, giving him the comfort of the shadow to mask exactly where his eyes were roaming. Even on the rare occasions when he would remove the glasses, he felt no real reason to hide his intentions from Aziraphale. After all, they had known each other for more that 6000 years and were well use to one another’s peculiarities by now.

Crowley watched Aziraphale with adoration, hypnotized by the way that the sunlight shone through the open window and beamed over his angelic figure. Warm hues washed over his perfectly preened outfit, flirting within the wispy locks of golden blonde hair on his crown.

Ever since the almost Apocalypse and the almost loss of his angel all together, the demonic redhead would now take any opportunity he could to enjoy the sight of him, basking in the simple yet intense pleasure that it gave him. To watch him, be near him, to touch him, kiss him. All treasured moments which he would never take for granted, not now or ever again.

As he watched the angel, he thought about how much their relationship had indeed changed in the time since all that unpleasant business had happened. With all their ties severed from both Heaven and Hell, the duo had been forced closer than they had ever been before, not that that was a bad thing of course. In fact, it had turned out to be rather a blessing in disguise.

They were now free to do whatever their hearts desired, without the fear of being thwarted by the higher (and lower) powers. As such, both angel and demon had now been moving faster in their relationship than they had in the entire 6000 plus years of their time on Earth.

As Aziraphale fancied a look out of the window to watch the humans loading the last of the luggage into the plane with an excited curiosity, Crowley curved his own lips into a soft smile and went to lift a hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind His angel’s ear.

“seat belts on, gentlemen!” a flight attendant interrupted with an authoritative air to her voice.

‘Thomp!’, the hand reaching for the golden curl balled into a fist and slammed down onto the arm rest, the annoyed demon snapping his head around, sending a pissed off _hisssssss_ in the direction of the hostess who in turn immediately stepped back with wide-eyed shock.

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale chimed in with a calming tone “don’t mind him, miss. First time jitters, you know? Seat belts you say? Of course. Better safe than. Well, than not safe.” He smiled a little too bright until the lady nodded and headed onwards down the aisle to make sure the rest of the passengers were secured, still a little shaken up by the demon’s outburst.

Crowley continued to glare at the hostess in a ‘ _that’s right, fuck right off'_ kind of manner while his counterpart busied himself with learning about the seatbelt. After fumbling for a short time, the blonde was secured in and celebrated with a tiny “there we go” and another satisfied wiggle. Seeing that Crowley had not even reached for the belt, the angel frowned and leaned over to pluck up the two pieces of the belt, pulling it over the demon’s slender lap and clicking it firmly into place. 

The angel touch was enough to snap the serpent out of his ‘fuck you’ zone, a softness finding his face now, a warmth ever only reserved for his blonde cherub. Slender fingers slithered over a porcelain hand and gently held it, bringing it up to thin lips where he placed a soft kiss to the back, a forked tongue tempted to taste the flesh.

“oh. dear boy” the angelic voice drifted soft and sweet, enjoying the romantic moment before hands were lowered down. In-between the two, they interwind fingers together and relaxed back in the seats while the plane began to move, taxing along the smooth tarmac. “this holiday has been a long time coming. Yes, we are aiming to get out of the sights of... well you know who” he pointed up and then down with a finger on his free hand “but none-the-less, I intend to enjoy this as much as we can. We have deserved it!” he said with a firm nod of those champagne locks.

“mmm-hmmm” Crowley moaned, enjoying the heavenly soft feeling of the angel’s hand in his. “still think we should have flown”.

Aziraphale grinned and then paid his attention to the pre lift-off safety speech while Crowley sighed and closed his eyes, sleekly sinking further down into the seat as if he wasn’t already comfortable enough.

After the safety speech concluded, Aziraphale slipped his hand out of Crowley’s and proceeded to give a cheerful applause, quickly disappearing into a slow clap then to an awkward stop as he realised with blushing cheeks that no one really clapped at this sort of thing. Crowley peeked an eye open and watched as those puffy cheeks glowed with pink hue, the sight making him grin.

“you, errr, hosty” Crowley clicked, getting the attention of the attendant. “alcohol, best you got!”

“umm sorry Sir, we are about to take off, drinks will be available once we are in the air and the seat belt light is turned off”  
“uuuggghh!” he cried melodramatically, like nothing was going right for him today at all.

With a defeated attitude, the demon let his body fall to the side, his head laying down to nestle on the angle’s shoulder, shoulder length red hair spilling over the blonde’s neck, gently tickling the ivory skin and tartan collar.

“there there dear boy, we will be up in no time” Aziraphale cooed, placing a tender kiss to his serpent’s forehead and then looking back out the window while the plane turned onto the runway and started to pick up the pace, accelerating in order to lift off of the ground.

The whole experience of the lift off and climbing into the sky was so very exciting for the angel, enjoying the clouds like any ordinary human being would. The demon on the other hand was laying still, head rested on soft shoulder and eyes meanwhile staring straight up over the top of his dark lenses, focuses intently on the illuminated sign on the roof in the shape of a little seat belt icon.

Several minutes after the plane evened out and plateaued into a steady glide, there was an audible ‘ding’ as the light turned off. Before any of the other passengers could even reach to unclip their seatbelt buckle, the demon was up on his feet and declaring with a full voice “ALCOHOL!!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours into the flight, the well and truly inebriated Crowley laid asleep in his chair, his head cradled in the soft cushion of the angel’s lap and his lengthy legs hung over the arm rest and protruding into the aisle, demanding other people to have to manoeuvre their way around the snake skin shoes in order to get past.

Aziraphale on the other hand was still quite awake, still seated prim and proper in the up-right position. While the wily demon had drained any morsel of alcohol that he could get his hands on as fast as he could, the angel had paced himself, choosing to instead sip slowly on a cheeky little red.

The cabin was quite and still, most passengers by now either watching an in-flight movie or fast asleep. The shades of the windows had been pulled down and the lights turned down into a low blue glow, simulating a moon-lit evening to create a comfortable and relaxing environment. A single finger of golden light however was still shinning down over Aziraphale, the light pouring down from an overhead bulb and giving just enough light to illuminate the pages of a well-loved book in his hands.

Aziraphale was rather content, quietly reading his book and sipping upon the wine. Now and then he would save a glance for the demon, checking to make sure he still slept soundly. Now and then Crowley would move, shifting here and there and making little noises while he dreamt. He was extra mobile now, shifting his slender hips and shaking his head “ducks!...” he called out, a sleepy scowl on his face. Aziriphale looked away from his book, peering down over the demon with an amused gleam in his blue eyes. “aardvarks!” came next, the pale face screwing up as if he had tasted something bad.

“ _shhhhhhh_ dear… no ducks or aardvarks here, it’s okay… “ the angelic voice sung out as he reached down and brushed a hand over the pale face of the demon, fingers lovingly caressing a high cheekbone. “mmmmmm, angel….” the sleepy voice continued, much calmer and dreamy now. “yes, love… I’m here…” Azirphale smiled.

With a light snap, he closed his book and leaned down to place a tender kiss to the top of Crowley’s head, lingering there a few seconds to enjoy the touch. When he rose up again, he was greeted with the fiery pools of the demon’s eyes, serpentine slits waking and watching the glorious sight of the haloed vision above him. In that moment, Aziraphale was glad that he had removed the shades from the demon and had put them away with care. He loved looking into those flaming irises, enjoying the way they swirled and sparkled with mischievous delight. 

“sleep well, dearest?”

“mmmmm… ugh… yer… s’okay” he murmured before opening his mouth wide in a yawn, the flicker of a forked tongue darting out to wet his lips. Lithe body stretching and arching in a rather feline manner before relaxing back down.

“good. Well, you haven’t missed much. I’ve just been reading. A favourite of mine, it’s a – “ the angel went on to chatter about the details of the novel he was reading.

The demon rubbed his lips together and adjusted himself as he continued to simply lay and look up at the angel, adoring watching the movements of the cute face and those pouty lips more so than actually listening to whatever it was they were saying.

Realising that he was just rambling on and on now, the angel blushed and smiled with a hint of embarrassment. “well anyway. I’m glad you are awake, dear.”

“mmmm me too… y’know, I just had a wicked thought” his lips smoothing into a suggestive smirk, all his thoughts were often wicked. “we could join the mile-high club, if you are up for it” he grinned, an eyebrow lifting to a high arch at the idea.

“oh. well that sounds lovely” the blonde said without hesitation which made the demon almost choke, he hadn’t expected him to be so upfront with wanting to do something so sinful.

“do we need to fill out any forms or what-not, dear?” he asked, unsure as to the procedure of joining this club, which he supposed was some sort of loyalty program or what have you.

Realising that the angel had no idea at all what the mile-high club was, Crowley chuckled and held his hands to his stomach “angel, you are too cute sometimes, you know that?”

“I… I am?” he replied, surprised by the comment but still liking the sound of the compliment.

“mmm-hmmm… so cute in fact that I’m almost certain now that you will be accepted into the club”

“oh, how splendid, I am glad!” he said, blue eyes bright and pleased.

With a flash of crimson hair, the demon sat up, poking his head up above the seats and sweeping his flaming eyes around the cabin to see if the coast was clear. He grinned, seeing a green vacant light on the bathroom stall and no passengers loitering around the aisles.

Turning back to his angel, he smirked and swept up close to him, speaking warm breath into the shell of his ear “do you see that area over there my love? The landing just in front of the bathroom?”

“hmmmm, yes? “ he replied, confusion and intrigue in his voice.

“well, be there in 3 minutessss” he hissed, licking the cheek of the angel and then rising up in a whirl, leaping from the seat and dashing off in that direction himself.

“wh-wh… o-k…” Aziriphale spoke, unable to actually get the words to the demon who was already gone now… “well that wasn’t weird” he said to himself sarcastically but chuckled at Crowley’s antics.

‘oh, maybe it is like some sort of hidden speakeasy!’ the angel mused to himself as he waited for the minutes to tick to 3 before rising and walking down the aisle past snoring humans.

He moved, as always, with purposefully placed steps as he walked to the area Crowley had spoken of. With a charming grace, he turned around and busied himself with straightening his bow tie and pulling at his waist coat, although it didn’t really need adjusting as it was always spick-span and perfect.

Suddenly he felt hands grabbing him from the back, claiming him around the waist and pulling him into the toilet cubical. Shocked breath cried out in surprise as he was pulled it and then whirled around, his back then thrusted up against the inside of the door once it was closed.

Crowley’s lithe body was up against him in a rush of lust, his wide serpent eyes staring into the angel’s as he simply reached to lock the door with a ‘click’.

“welcome to the club, angel” He smirked.


	2. Mile-High Club Accomplished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley succeeds in tempting the angel into joining the highly coveted mile-high club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is just one big smut-fest.
> 
> My first piece of erotic fan-fic, so be gentle.

“ _Crowley_! What are you ---” The perplexed angel breathed in shock as the wily demon trapped him between his sleek serpentine body and the door of the toilet cubicle. Cutting the angel off in mid-sentence, Crowley attacked in full force, pressing his lips to those of the sweet blonde and kissing him with a heated passion.

Pink hues of a blush instantly found Aziraphale’s cheeks, glowing over his face in an adorable fashion. He kissed his demon back with a matching force, lips responding in kind to the massage of Crowley’s desirable mouth.

When the demon finally ripped his lips away, he grinned with mischievous joy, enjoying the sight of the flushed angel as he began to ramble in the frantic way he did when he thought he was doing something naughty.

“Oh! Dear!... we, we, we are not allowed to be in here… this is, this is for… _you know_!... we need to… we should… out there… yes?” the bashful blonde went on and on until he finally gave up with an exasperated huff, worried eyes pleading with the demon. It was clear that he wanted Crowley to kiss him again, but you know, this wasn’t the proper place for that kind of thing.

“I don’t think…” Crowley whispered with hot breath as he swooped down upon the angel again and pressed his lips to a soft white neck, kissing the sensitive flesh with his hungry thin lips “that you really want…” hot breath washing over the smooth skin, growling between kisses “me to stop… do you, sweet angel?”

“oh… “ Aziraphale whispered, eyes closing and a softly rounded chin lifted upwards as he enjoyed the sensuous kisses “i….. no… “ he pained as he said it, knowing it wasn’t the right thing to say, but unable to help himself.

Like a misty fog spreading over a dewy meadow, the angel felt the power of the tempter towering over him, filling him with wave after wave of exquisite pleasure. The sensation made him feel like he could not control himself, like a child unable to resist a decadent chocolate ice cream on a hot summer’s day.

Pouty lips puckered at the air as the demonic kisses frosted his throat, sparks of pleasure flowing seamlessly down his spine, spreading out to every inch of his body.

“don’t, stop…. My love…” He breathed while he reached up and slid his fingers through the crimson hair of his mate, a firm yet loving grip to hold him close.

“trust me, angel…. I don’t intend to…” the fiery eyes sparked as he growled his words across the angel’s throat, baring his pointed teeth and giving a light scrap across the silky flesh.

As he teased the blushing angel with nips and licks, the horny devil reached down between them, seeking out the angel’s belt and quickly opening the buckle. With a metallic ‘clink clink’ and then a ‘zzzzz’ of the fly opening, he slipped his slender hand down into the beige pants and white underwear, not stopping until he found the velvety treasure he sought out.

“mmmmmm, somebody is enjoying himself, isn’t he?” Crowley teased as he pulled the semi-hard cock from its confines, allowing it to spring up and grow longer and harder as he wrapped his hand around its circumference and stroked up and down with slow, sensuous pumps.

“ga!.... god, yes… quite!” Aziraphale moaned, the blood in his body struggling to decide between his rosy cheeks and his stiffening member.

“tut tut” the demon whispered, kissing his way up the side of the slender neck and licking a forked tongue over a scrumptious earlobe. “not, _god_ … not anymore, my love… we are on _our own side_ , remember?... you pray to _me_ now…” he growled and slid his hand all the way down the shaft, cupping a palm around the swollen balls and giving them a firm squeeze.

“oh… fuck!” the angel cried, the ache in his groin almost too much to bear. Coupled with the decadent words that Crowley was growling, it was almost too much for the sweet cherub to handle.

“ooohhhh, yesssss… _beautiful_ ….” Crowley whispered, enjoying the feeling of the angel squirming and swearing, lost in lusty pleasure. He smirked when he looked down to see how hard the cock had become, how plump and wet the head was as the beads of precum dripped from the gaping slit.

Driven by his own selfish need, the demon was soon sinking to his knees, that snake-like tongue slithering over the mushroomed head and lapping up the wetness like a kitten licking milk.

“ffuuu… Crow…. Uugghh” the angel’s tormented voice quivered in the air as the demon opened up wide and took the entire shaft into the hungry mouth in one fluid motion.

Soft hands clenched tight into red locks, pulling up and down as the head bobbed with a paced rhythm, working the angel’s cock like a pole in need of a good polish. And a good sturdy polish it would get, Crowley made sure of this.

He worked his hungry mouth around the stiffness until the veins pulsed and throbbed with a peaking need to erupt.

With a slow suck all the way up the length, he popped the plump head from his lips and gave a swirl of that skilled tongue around the pink skin, coaxing a most anguished cry from his angel.

“Croooowley!!!” he moaned, filling the small cubical with his needy song.

“ _shhhhhhhh_ , my angel… “ Crowley hissed while he slinked his way up along the angel’s vest and tartan collar, lips once more brushing the others “you don’t want the whole plane to know that you are being sucked off, do you dear?... “

After claiming a single, passionate kiss from his angel, the demon took a step back and locked eyes with his love while he unknotted the loose grey tie that he wore around his neck. The lusty stare intensified as he proceeded to wrap the fabric around his fist, building the tension up with each rotation around his knuckles. Sky blue eyes widened with a mixture of arousal and fear as they watched the workings of the demon, ever sure of the unpredictable nature of the wily snake.

Just when the angel was opening his mouth to say something, the demon was quick as lightening, striking down onto the blonde with a heated force and turning him around to face the wall. Reaching around from behind him, Crowley shoved the rolled-up tie into the gapping mouth of the cherub, silencing any words spoken and muffling any whimpers and moans.

“tttthhhhaaattssss better, now isn’t it?” Crowley said as he lowered his hands down after gagging the angel and focused his attentions then upon the shapely rump in front of him.

He grinned wide as he received a muffled moan back in return to his question. “yessss… I know…” he hisses to himself as much as to the angel as he worked on pulling the beige trousers and white underwear completely down the blonde’s legs, letting them pool around his ankles.

Sharp black fingernails scrapped their way up along curvaceous legs, marking creamy thighs with thin red lines. Around the plump ass cheeks, the demon palmed and grabbed, squeezing and pushing them together before parting and looking down so he could see the inviting entrance between.

“oh yesss… such a lovely angel you are… I believe that you would say that you are… utterly scrumptious… “ a demonic chuckle sent a shiver down the blonde’s back, causing his spine to arch, his ass thrusting firmly into the kneading palms behind him.

A flushed cheek kissed the cubical wall as Aziraphale turned his head, looking into the reflection of the mirror and watching his dear Crowley as he massaged the white ass, spanking it a few times with firm hits until those too blushed a sweet, adorable pink.

Lifting a set of fingers up to his mouth, Crowley spat upon his hand and reached back down to slick the wetness over the angel’s entrance, getting it nice and moist before he attempted to protrude a finger inward.

“mmmmmppppphhhh” the gagged song filled the cubicle as the finger ventured inside, the warm wet cavern instantly clenching around the digit, sucking it in deeper. “gooooood” Crowley whispered encouragement while he worked his finger in and out. 

One, then soon two and then three, the fingers moved with ease to relax and stretch the hole enough to please the demon’s needs. Once he was content with his job, he slid his fingers out and then worked at freeing his own shaft from where it had been pressing hard against the inside of his tight skinny trousers.

He was already rock hard, the precum already making his cock slick, glistening in the dim light of the small space. From his pocket, the demon slipped out a small tube of lube and was quick to squirt a generous amount onto his shaft, spreading it up and down his glorious cock with a few slow, sensuous strokes. He turned to look at the mirror, peering into the reflection of his angel’s baby blue eyes while he guided the head of his cock to the ready hole.

“remember, angel… nice and quiet…” he smirked before pushing himself through the luscious rim, gliding all the inches of his shaft into the heavenly abys of the angel’s ass.

Together, the sweet symphony of both angel and demon floated around them, filling the heated air with such love and passion while the latter pumped his way in and out.

Blue eyes began to water, rolling back with pure ecstasy as the long shaft pounded into him, angling to hit that exquisite spot that sent him crazy. Hips bucked like a beast in heat, thrusting back too aid the demon in his sinful goal.

Responding to his angel’s needs, the demon growled and grabbed one fist full of a milky love handle, the other hand reaching around to possess the blonde’s cock once more. With eager strokes, he pumped the velvety shaft, mimicking his own thrusts.

Within minutes, the two of them were panting, breathing deep and fast and grunting like crazed animals. The pleasure mounted, both scaling higher and higher up that delicious mountain until both fell over the edge entirely, cascading down and shuddering as they climaxed together.

Weak at the knees, Crowley fell forward to lean against Aziraphale’s back, lips finding a way to kiss the back of his neck, whispering sweet words while they both regained their breath.

Once enough energy was back, the demon slid himself out and closed his cock back inside his pants. With a satisfied sigh, he combed his fingers through his red hair and took a seat down upon the toilet cover, which was down.

“well… don’t be rude, angel… clean things up!” he tried to hide a grin behind a serious façade, nodding firmly to the sticky mess which had erupted from the angel and spilled on the floor. “oh, and do give me back my tie… I trust you can control your moans now, yesss?”

With a nod, the blonde took the now wet fabric out of his mouth and handed it back to the demon, blushing while he turned and went about cleaning up the mess on the floor. He remained silent as he did so, his brain still too fogged up with adrenaline and post-orgasmic pleasure to even contemplate something to say.

Crowley watched the angel clean as he swung the saliva stained tie back around his shoulders and let it hang there undone. He spread his legs and lifted a finger to stroke under his chin while he enjoyed the last moments, always liking to watch the blonde at work.

“well done, angel” he finally said as he rose up and gave Aziraphale a warm, loving kiss.

“mmmmm” the blonde moaned, still unable to find any words.

“now… shall we see if we attracted an audience?” Crowley smirked wide, nodding towards the door to signal for the angel to head out.

Aziraphale gulped, staring at the closed door. ‘oh dear’ he thought, ‘there better bloody not be!’.


	3. Post-coital Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their seductive rumble, the couple enjoy some relax time and some scrummy treats.

With a timid motion, Aziraphale dared to open the door of the toilet cubical and meekly slid himself out of it, making sure that it was neatly closed before he turned and froze like a deer in headlights.

There, waiting outside of the cubical, was a small queue of impatient passengers, all waiting around for their turn to use the facilities.

“oh!... umm… yes… what?!... “ his soft cheeks blushed with embarrassment as his mind whirled for the right words to use, like there was a blown circuit somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

“uhhhh… my… what is that??!!” he said, pointing and looking down to the far side of the plane in a rather poor but somewhat effective method of misdirection.

As soon as the humans were looking in confusion down that way, the flustered blonde scurried, doing a little quick shuffle with his feet as he darted in the other direction, ducking down and into his seat as soon as he could.

‘Thank goodness for my practiced skills in magic tricks!’ he thought to himself, sure that it was his sleight of hand that saved him from certain and total embarrassment. 

The small group of humans looked around confused, shrugging to each other and sharing looks that said, ‘wtf was that about?’. Chalking it up to just one of those weird things that happens in life, the humans brush the strange interaction off and the next in line reached for the toilet door, swinging it open.

Suddenly they were presented with an even weirder picture, that of a tall skinny redhead standing in a rather voguish fashion, hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his face. He was wearing his shades now, a spare pair always kept on him.

“ _Hiiiii_ ” he grinned from ear to ear before snaking his way out of the cubical, doing a little twirl as he did so. “heads up, s’a bit hot in there!” he winked behind the dark lenses before sauntering down the aisle like he was casually waltzing down a garden path, leaving the stunned humans behind, mouths gapped open like stunned cod fish.

Quietly, the demon chuckled to himself, swaying back to his seat and then admiring the sight of a bashful angel as he slipped happily back into his own seat. ‘ _awwwwwww_ ’ the demon thought to himself as he washed his eyes over his adorable companion.

Aziraphale had slumped down in his seat, so unlike him, but he was trying to hide form the rest of the world. He had on those cute bi-spectacles (that he didn’t really need) and an upside-down book parted to a random page and spread over to conceal his blushing face. Blue eyes skimmed across the first sentence of the page over and over, not actually registering the letters, but presenting, what he thought, was the picture of a scholar deep in contemplation of the written word.

For a full minute, Crowley sat and just watched the embarrassed blonde, enjoying every moment of it. Aziraphale knew that the demon was there, of course, but he made no move to acknowledge it. Eventually, the angel looked sideways, peering behind his own little glasses and spying into the darkness of the stylish shades.

Crowley’s grin widened at this, smirking into those baby blues as he simply leaned in and said “I don’t know about you, angel, but I am _absolutely parched_!” as he reached up with a pointed finger and pressed it to the button above them, sending a signal for a flight attendant to come.

Only a few moments passed before the attendant arrived at their seats, smiling to them and asking what they would like. She looked a bit tired, run down from hours on her feet, but she was pleasant enough in her attitude.

“Coffee, black” Crowley said in that smooth confident voice of his.

“Of course… and for you, Sir?” she asked, enquiring after the gentleman slumped down under the book.

“oh, I…” he stammered, lifting himself up to sit properly in his chair and lowering the book down, closing it and setting it gently upon his lap. “I… I really shouldn’t…” he said, patting a hand upon his soft vest which concealed a slightly chubby belly. The sweet blue eyes, however, told the demon all he needed to know.

“He will have some tea and biscuits” the demon ordered with a nod.

“Oh… okay. Right away, gentlemen” she said before gliding away.

Turning his head back around to look at the blonde, Crowley smirked when he was met with Azirphale’s look. The cherub’s face was a mixture of offence and happiness, his lips pressed firmly in a frown but the sides soon curling upwards in a tiny smile.

Laying his forearm along the rest between them, Crowley leaned waaay over and nuzzled his face into the nook of Aziraphale’s neck, placing a soft kiss upon the creamy skin before brushing his lips against an ear and whispering in his seductive tone “I always know what you really want, _don’t I_?”

“mmmm… mmm-hmmm” the angel breathed softly as his body was assaulted with delicious quivers. The familiar sensation of the demon’s mouth roaming his neck making him shift just so in his seat. He absentmindedly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he listened to those knowing words, loving the feel of the serpent’s warm breath over his ear.

With a low chuckle, the demon pulled away, ever enjoying teasing the easily embarrassed angel.

With a dreamy look in his eyes, the angel smiled back and then went about prepping things for when the hostess would return. The book that he was totally just reading was slid neatly away, as well as his round little glasses. After some inspection of the latch holding the tray table up, he popped it open with a little “ah!” and carefully lowered it down, gently smoothing his palms over the flat surface.

Blazing eyes watched the angel’s every movement, enjoying the meticulous way Aziraphale did things. Once he was all content, the angel looked over to the demon who was of course still staring and lounging back with ease.

With a smirk, the demon simply kicked a knee up, smashing at the seat in front of him to make the latch shift and the table to plonk down. A sleeping businessman seated in front of Crowley woke with a start, mumbling something about stupid work trips before leaning back and falling straight back to sleep.

“Was _that_ absolutely necessary, dear?” the blonde said, a look on disapproval plastered over his curved face.

“ _Defiantly_!” Crowley replied, confident that it was the only way to do it with style.

“Here we are!” the air hostess said cheerfully once she was back, lifting the items from her tray and handing them out to those who ordered them. “one black coffee and one tea with biscuits”.

Aziraphale glowed with pure happiness as he accepted first the tea into his hands and then the plate of biscuits, setting them neatly down onto the tray in front of him “ahhhh, this looks wonderful!”.

“Is there anything else I can help you with, gentlemen?” she asked. 

“Oh no dear, thank you so much, you have done a magnificent job! you have a lovely night” he said with one of those genuine smiles that he reserved for those who gave him sweet treats.

“Oh… thank you!” the woman smiled, a sense of joy suddenly overcoming her, filling her with a happy warmth. Keeping the sincere smile, she disappeared back down the aisle.

“Was _that_ absolutely necessary, dear?” the demon mocked, wondering if someone really needed that much gratitude for simply making tea and coffee.

“ _Defiantly_!” the angel smiled brightly as he turned to give his attention to the spread before him.

Although watching the angel in general was a thing that the demon usually did, watching Aziraphale eat was a whole other matter entirely.

The way he would breath deeply the aroma of the tea before every sip, the whimsical way that he would select which biscuit to choose, and the oh so exquisite way he would bring the treat to his lips and moan in delight as he tasted of the buttery sweetness, enjoying each and every bite as if it were his first. 

“mmmmm, _scrummy_ …” Aziraphale moaned in approval as he finished his first biscuit, sucking traces of sugary crumbs from his fingertips.

“Yes, _you are_ …” Crowley said quite simply, sipping on the strong black brew nestle in his hand.

Flashing a knowing smile, the angel did that little cute wiggle at the pleasant comment and continued to enjoy the treats.

Together, the two of them sat side by side, enjoying supper as they had so many times in the past, both yet to get bored by the simple yet meaningful tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is turning out to be a long time of just being on a plane, I swear they will get to their destination soon!


	4. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale finally arrive at their destination and enjoy a drive down the highway.

“So… remind me again why on Earth we decided on Australia, again?... I mean, _Australian?_ ” a jet-lagged Crowley complained as he and Aziraphale shuffled their way out of the plane and down the gangway, feeling a little like two sheep being ushered out of Noah’s Arch after the Great Floods.

“Don’t you remember, dear?” the angel said in a comforting tone as he walked along, careful not to let anyone brush up against his cream waist coat, it was after all in tip-top condition and he certainly wanted to keep it that way.

“Well, it met all of the requirements that we both wanted, remember?... you wanted somewhere with dangerous animals and lots of alcohol… I wanted somewhere with interesting history and pleasant people… and most importantly, we needed somewhere far, far away from England… so, _voila!_ Australia!”

“Yes, well… since when do you _actually_ agree with my ideas?” the demon snapped in a way that implied that it was all Aziraphale’s fault for the arduously long flight and the throbbing headache he now felt from a combination of too much alcohol and discomfort from sitting for so long.

Choosing to not dignify that question with a response, the angel pressed his lips firmly together and continued down the way with the rest of the heard.

As it were, Aziraphale remembered with quite a lot of detail how, after a long evening of drinking and discussing holiday destinations, it was Crowley who kept going on and on and on about how Australia was the perfect place for them to go. He kept raving on about boxing kangaroos and drop bears, whatever on Earth those were.

By the end of that evening, they had settled on one of the lesser populated state capitals of Australia, Brisbane in Queensland. From the research that Crowley had drunkenly done on his smart phone, it seemed like a lovely place indeed, not overly populated like Sydney or Melbourne, but still encompassing all the things they wanted for their trip. They both also agreed that the forces of Heaven and Hell would never think of looking at some medium sized city on the other side of the globe, if they were indeed going to seek out the rebellious duo anytime soon.

Keeping this all into account, it was no wonder that Aziraphale was tight-lipped and stern as Crowley followed him around the airport like a sulky teenager, dragging his pointed shoes around like he was stuck in thick mud.

“Come on, Crowley!” He finally snapped when the demon stopped to give a potted fern a kick to it’s base, making it’s leaves shiver with fright. “Oh Lord, Crowley… _come on_ … we need to collect our luggage and then rent a car and then – “ the prudent blonde began listing off things they needed to do.

No sooner did the words ‘rent a car’ leave the angel’s mouth, and the demon was suddenly a lot more interested. “You get the bags, I’ll get the car… right? Good!” he said and darted off ahead of the angel, his lanky body returning to its normally animated, manic ways.

“But… Crowley!” Aziraphale called after him, his hand lifting to try to wave the crazy demon back. “oh… bother!” he sighed, feeling a bit lost once Crowley disappeared out of sight. A little panic flooded through him for a moment, worried that he wouldn’t be able to find Crowley again, seeing as they were both in a place they were not acquainted with. He then remembered that he would always be able to find the wily snake as long as he was not too far away, his own upturned nose usually able to sniff out the alluring scent of the well-groomed demon.

With a sigh and a pat down upon his vest, the angel promptly found his way to the baggage carousel to retrieve their luggage.

As he waited a little too passively beside the rotating platform, he found himself pleasantly surprised by the overwhelming rush of love that washed over him, filling him from head to toe with a heavenly glow. All around him, loved ones were finding each other, hugging and kissing each other and basking in the joy of once more being in each other’s arms. Lovers embraced, parents hugged children, friends laughed and joked. It was all very wonderful that the sweet cherub was unable to do nothing but stand and smile, enjoying the warm feeling surging through him.

When the crowd had dispersed enough for him to get to the carousel without having to rudely push his way in, he strolled casually over and plucked out his and Crowley’s bags when they came around. “Right, that should be all” he confirmed to himself in reassurance that he had got everything. With a pleasant smile upon his face, he proceeded to prance out towards the front exit, still glowing with the power of love.

“Finally! Over here, Aziraphale!” the familiar voice called out from somewhere through the crowd congregating outside.

“Crowley?” the blonde called out, trying to look over the sea of heads to see where the demon was.

‘Honk Honk’ the loud sound came from the road, guiding a way for the angel to follow.

“You have got to be joking!... _Crowley_!” Aziraphale said with astonishment as his eyes were met with the shiny black gleam of a Ford Mustang convertible, smooth and sleek and looking like it was about to pounce like a big bad black panther. Its top was already down, and the rather self-satisfied demon had lifted himself up out of the driver’s seat, perching himself on top of the driver’s side door, half leaning out of the car, his hands outstretched in a ‘ta-da!’ motion.

“Whaddayathink?! She’s a beauty, huh? Granted, not as good as my Bentley, but she has low mileage, a killer sound system –” The ecstatic demon started on a rave that was not unlike those that Aziraphale would partake in about some beloved first edition novel.

With a roll of his eyes, the unimpressed angel promptly packed their bags into the boot of the overtly expensive vehicle and proceeded to slide himself into the passenger side. With some effort, he tried to continue to look stern and disapproving as he sat in the luxurious seat, pretending that he didn’t absolutely adore the feel of the leather interior on his posterior.

“And exactly how much did this set us back, my love?” The blonde frowned, knowing that it would have cost the demon a small fortune to rent such a car.

“Oh don’t worry your pretty little head with that, Angel… Money is not a problem” He said with a bright smile on his face, letting himself sink back down into the drivers seat and smoothing his long slender fingers over the black steering wheel.

“Crowley!” the blonde said with shock in his voice “We agreed, no miracles!” he said, looking shocked “I’m shocked!” he added, voicing the obvious.

“Yeah-yeah, I know… don’t worry, Angel... I, errr…” Crowley said, splitting his attention between the distressed blonde and the car, talking as he adjusted the mirrors and setting his mobile up to the blue tooth speakers. “No demonic powers were used… errr, at least not today. I may or may not have a few offshore accounts with several hundred million… give or take… you know, little nest egg… for rainy days…” He rambled on in his own defence “and my darling Angel, it is _fucking pouring_!” he smirked before smashing his foot down on the accelerator, the black panther taking off with an almighty roar.

“ _Tonight…_ ” The sound system began to play loudly as the purring mustang glided down the ramp which left the airport and took them out onto the street below “ _I’m gonna have myself a real good time_ ” the oh so familiar voice of Freddy Mercury sung, adding that final touch which Crowley needed to feel completely at home behind the wheel.

“ _I feel a-li-i-i-ivvvee… and the world… I’ll turn it inside out, yeah!_ ” Crowley sung along in tune, sending a sideward smirk to his delicate counterpart who was franticly pulling the seatbelt around him and locking it into place, reaching hands to the dashboard in order to brace himself for the demon’s erratic driving.

Crowley chuckled at the familiar and sorely missed sight of the cute blonde hanging on for dear life, convinced that he was going to discorporate should Crowley take his eyes off the road for one fraction of a second.

After 30 minute or so of whirling around this road and that, the demon had navigated the purring beast onto the Gold Coast Highway and then really let her open up and glide far beyond the lawful speed limit.

“Crowley! Dear!” please do slow down, I can’t enjoy any of the sites!” Aziraphale cried out, his terrified eyes flicking between the wheel and the direct road in front of them, not daring to look up and enjoy the scenery. “ I know this kind of speed racing malarkey excites you, but… but… oh, _please do take care!_ ”

“Awwwwww, Angel…. Are you not having fun?” Crowley said in a mocking tone, his lower lip pouting out in jest “are you not _excited_?”

At that, the teasing demon reached over with his left hand, leaving only his right one to guide the speeding vehicle. The wandering hand slipped gently over the angel’s thigh, giving the soft curvaceous flesh a possessive squeeze. Intrusively, he let his hand slide between the tender thighs and cupped his hand over the blonde’s groin, groping it with a little “hmmmm, you are right… well, we must do something about that, mustn’t we?”

“Cr-Crowley… what on _Earth_ are you…” Aziraphale squirmed under the unexpected touch, looking down at his own lap with confused eyes before looking with shock to Crowley and then back to the road ahead.

“Put your hands back on the wheel!” the delicate angel continued to whine and batted the black painted nails away from his fly when Crowley started to undo his belt.

With a sharp turn of the wheel with his right hand, Crowley purposefully made the car swerve from side to side, causing the angel to squeal and his hands to go back to clinging on the dashboard of the vehicle. The demon chuckled and went back to working on undoing the blonde’s belt, popping a few buttons and zipping the fly down with a skilled touch.

“I would keep your hands where they are if I were you, Angel… we don’t want to have any nasty accidents, would we?” Crowley said firmly, smirking while he steadied the vehicle into a smooth cruise down the inside lane of the highway.

“N-no, we don’t…” the flustered angel replied, gripping the dash tighter still to resist the urge of slapping the hand away from his groin.

“ _Goooood Angel_ ” Crowley purred in a reassuring tone before sliding his hand into the khaki trousers, fishing under the while underwear until he found what he was looking for. The demon licked his lips as he pulled the soft cock from it’s hiding, letting it sit out in the fresh air that filled the topless car.

“ _Thhheeeeere we are_ ” He continued to say in his now richly seductive tone, the original essence of temptation itself. “Much better, hmmm?” he asked, his slender fingers roaming over the malleable skin, loving how warm and velvety it felt. Soon, the cunning devil had wrapped his hand around the base of the cherub’s member and started to rub it up and down with slow sensuous pumps, revelling in pleasure as the cock began to grow long and hard in his grasp.

“Mmmmm… qu...quite” fair eyelashes tickled the rosy cheeks of the cherub as he moaned, the feel of Crowley’s caresses sending waves of pleasure throughout him, warming his lap and stirring something primal within him.

“Ohhh, Crowley…. _Crowley!!!_ ” his sweet moans turned into a panicked yell when he opened his eyes and came face to face with a semi-tailor quickly becoming larger as they zoomed in its direction.

With an annoyed growl, the demon took his hand back and used both to control the steering wheel, swerving the car to avoid the large truck and overtaking it in a hurry. Once they were clear of the truck, he slipped the gorgeous black car back into the right lane and sent a frustrated hisss over to his companion, moving his hand back into the angelic lap.

“Let me worry about the road, Angel… “ demonic words licked the innocent ears of the angel. “All you have to worry about…” the words lulled the blonde to close his eyes, relaxing into the pleasing hands of the demon. “Is how hard I’m going to fuck you tonight… and tomorrow… and every single day for the rest of _eternity_ …”.

“Ohhh, oh dear, oh love, _oh yesss_ …” the Angels face screwed up in a beyond cute manner, moaning in pure pleasure at both the feeling of Crowley’s hands and the image he was painting with his erotic words.

Up and down the long thick shaft, the elegant hands stroked, tightening just so to milk the cock towards the peak of an orgasm. After one long hard stroke, the demon slipped his thump up and over the plump head of the stiff cock, skimming over the soft pink skin and collecting the drops of precum that had leaked out in growing anticipation.

Upon feeling the wet sensation of the precum, the demon grinned wide and tightened his right hand on the leather of the wheel, the stiffness in his own pants now becoming uncomfortable yet not unpleasant to bear. Flaming eyes burned bright behind the shadow of his shades, stealing glances now and then of the squirming angel next to him.

Smoothly, the precum was spread down over the blonde’s throbbing cock, slicking it up and emitting a sloppy wet sound as the demon’s pumps grew faster and faster, unbridled now and intent on making his angel sing in delight.

With a gasp at the moist sensation, Aziraphale threw his arms back from the dash and clung onto the sides of the leather seat he sat in, blonde curls pushing back against the headrest as he lifted his face to the open sky and moaned out “fuuu… yes, oh gaaa… yes, yes, yes… _Crowley!_ ”.

“ _Thatsssss it my love_ … come on… _come for me_ …” Crowley encouraged with a low and calm voice, vastly enjoying the moans of his exquisite angel.

Unable to hold it back any longer, the sweet angel threw politeness out of the convertible and thrusted his hips up against the palm of his lover, fucking the hand with ruthless movements. The closer the angel came to his sweet orgasm, the louder his moans were, the wilder and more crazed his thrusts became until finally he pushed up high and cried out Crowley’s name, shivering and jolting as the rushes of pleasure seared through his entire corporation.

“ _Yesssssss_ ” the serpentine demon hissed with pride as his sweet cherub erupted in his hand. Hot streams of white cum now laid sticky and spent, half over the demon’s hand and half spotted over the angel’s pants. Not conscious enough yet to care about his outfit, Aziraphale melted back into the seat and squirmed into the leather, basking in the sweet afterglow of his eruption.

With a grin, Crowley took his hand back and proceeded to lick the angel’s seed from his own skin, coiling his forked tongue around each finger and then sucking then clean of every delicious drop. “Fuck, Angel!” he growled out, his own cock now pulsing in his pants, throbbing like a second heart pounding in his lap.

With little more grace than a wild gorilla rampaging through a jungle, Crowley twisted the wheel to the side and sped the car to the left, rudely cutting across three lanes of traffic and pulling over on the road’s shoulder.

With quick motions, the demon pulled the hand break and clicked a button on the dash before instantly leaning over to grab a fist full of blonde hair, pulling the angel’s mouth to his, kissing deep and passionately and growling low and long in need. 

Hungrily, the demon kissed his sweet angel, both lost in the moment as the traffic buzzed around them and the roof of the car slowly towered over them, locking into place and casting a shadow over the two lovers.

Time was all but lost as the two embraced each other, kissing hot and heavy until both pair of lips were red and raw. Finally, the kiss ended and the demon grinned, sunglasses off now and fiery eyes shooting straight into the sea of watery blues “Fuck I love you, Angel!".

“mmmmm, I love you too my dashing demon” Aziraphale smiled with a dreamy post-orgasmic glow and then giggled cutely “maybe this car is not quite as bad as I thought…”


	5. Having such a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale thanks Crowley for the attention he received, the demon more than happy to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much a second half to the last one, a continuation of their drive.  
> It is basically just a chapter of pure smut.  
> Enjoy the pornography you perves!

The spent angel looked so adorably dishevelled, his fair hair ruffled and his puffy cheeks pink and flushed. He leaned back, there on the polished leather seat, his member still out and his lips red and raw from the passionate kisses he had shared with the wily demon next to him.

Stealing another hungry kiss, the slender redhead pulled away and leaned back in his own seat, fierce eyes burning over the vision of his angel, enjoying every inch of the heavenly sight. He growled deep in approval as he reached down to unbuckle his designer belt, zipping down his own fly and letting his own member spring from its tight confines.

He was already hard and had been ever since he started groping the handsome angel. Slender fingers wrapped around the thick base, squeezing it tight as he looked down at himself before shooting a suggestive glare to the blonde cherub.

“Well, Angel?... aren’t you going to thank me properly?” He asked in a calm and expectant voice, a dark eyebrow raising up into a high arch.

The usually proper and well-poised bookshop owner looked over to the fiery-haired temptress, cheeks flushing anew as the alluring voice licked over his ears, wrapping around his body like the red and black scales of the serpent himself. Without a word, he nodded his head and leaned over towards his dashing demon.

Bright blue eyes sparkled up to the demon as he leaned over and then lowered them down to the throbbing member before him. With a swallow down of nerves and excitement, he parted his lips and closed his eyes, slipping his tongue out and letting it lick smooth and slick over the plum-shaped head.

He liked plums, they were soft and juicy, sweet and tangy at the same time. He thought about the succulent fruit as he parted his lips wider and wrapped their silky folds over the head, welcoming it into his wet mouth and sucking it with gentle force.

“nnnggkk, angel… your mouth is so pretty and warm…” the wicked demon moaned as he slipped his hands into the pale crown of short curls, caressing the scalp with scraps of black fingernails. “You know how long I’ve adored that mouth for, watching those cakes and fruits being devoured… fuck, I was _so jealous!_ ” he growled through gritted teeth.

Around the plump head, the angel moaned in arousal, turned on by the idea of Crowley coveting his lips for so long. Down the long staff he dived, accepting every exquisite inch of Crowley’s cock into his salivating mouth.

“mmmmm my angel… you were so worth the wait…” Crowley cried out as the buzzing of moans teased along his shaft, tormenting him from wide base to throbbing tip. Up and down the divine guardian moved, savouring the sweet and saltiness in his mouth as he worked his lips along the shaft, his spongy tongue gliding sleek and smooth over the pulsing veins.

Blonde lashes fluttered and azure eyes widened as the demon’s phone suddenly rang, the ringing signal chiming through the car’s speakers. He moved to lift himself off the scrumptious member, but was stopped by those lithe fingers, Crowley growling low as he trapped Aziraphale’s head down, keeping the pretty mouth full of cock “keep going, angel… _don’t you dare stop_ …”

A whimper tingled over the serpent’s stiffness, making him chuckle as he reached over and slid a finger across his mobile’s screen, unlocking it to answer the call.

“Speak!” he said firmly.

“Good afternoon Sir, is this Mr Centauri?” the Australian voice leaked through the speakers, the tone formal and feminine.

Aziraphale attempted to ask Crowley something along the lines of ‘you called yourself Mr Centauri?’ but instead, it came out as a sort of muffled moan, the words sending vibrations down the demon’s shaft, causing fiery eyes to roll back in pleasure “hmmm, this is he…”.

“I’m pleased to inform you Sir, that your hotel room is ready for check in” she said with a cheery disposition.

“oh good… I will come soon then…” he smirked, patting a hand gently upon the cherub’s head, petting lightly before gliding his nails down over the sensitive back of a creamy neck.

The angel whimpered quietly, though not loud enough to be heard by the receptionist. He stewed in the symphony of pleasures around him, enjoying the teasing touch of his lover while he worked on sucking the delicious cock, working it with the skilled mouth and tongue of someone who relished such delicacies.

“Wonderful, we look forward to meeting you and your husband, see you soon” she said before hanging up the phone.

At the sound of being called Crowley’s husband, Aziraphale let out a long pleasing moan, the tips of his ears and his puffy cheeks kissing with such adorable rouge.

“ooohhh, you liked that, _didn’t you?_...” Crowley teased, petting the lovely angelic creature “ _me too_ …” he moaned out and then squirmed in his seat, tightening his fist into the blonde hair and lifting his bony hips upwards, shoving his cock nice and deep into the moist mouth, fucking it in a fast rhythm now, intent on bringing himself to his own climax.

Wet sloppy sounds filled the car and soon, the loud grunts and moans of a climaxing demon rippled in the air. Hot squirts of seed spilled from his member and shoot straight into the throat of the thirsty angel who instantly began to drink it down, enjoying the thrill of the eruption inside of him.

“mmmmmm” both of them moaned as they shared the intimate experience, one shuddering in orgasm and the other contently lapping up the juices of lust, making sure that each and every drop from the serpent was treasured.

“ahhhhh…” the demon let out a sigh of satisfaction as he leaned back into the driver’s seat, his muscles relaxed and his limbs feeling heavy and loose. With a much gentler touch than before, he swooped a finger down under the angel’s chin and lifted it up so that he could look down into those beautiful blue eyes.

Sparks flew between them as they gazed at each other, lips smiling with genuine bliss.

Higher the demon guided the face of his angel, bringing him up so he could place a soft and loving hiss to those pouty full lips, tasting of himself while he did so.

Once the tender kiss was broken, the angel smiled and whispered, “Your husband, dear boy?”

“Well… I couldn’t resist the temptation… plus, we might get some cool honeymoon freebees” he said, wiggling his brows in mischievous intent.

“hmm, indeed… “ is all that the angel said before he gave one last little kiss to the demon and then sat back up in the passenger’s seat, busying himself with making himself decent.

“ _Indeed_ ” Crowley mocked with a smirk as he too tucked himself back in his pants and retrieved his shades, sliding them back on. With a twist of his wrist, he started the engine back up and slipped the car back amongst the highway traffic.

They drove in mostly silence as Crowley found an exit to turn around and go back down the highway, heading back into the Brisbane city area where their hotel was. As they glided through the traffic, two hands were linked gently together between them, fingers intertwined and souls connecting in harmony.


	6. Hotel Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at their hotel, the ineffable couple check in and get settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much in regards to smut in this one, but some adorable bickering.

“Which way Angel!?” a beyond irritated Crowley growled out in frustration, griping the steering wheel of the luxurious car with clenched fists.

“Don’t yell at me, Crowley! That isn’t going to accomplish anything!” the virtuous angel replied, trying to keep himself composed as he looked down at the mobile telephone in his hand.

Aziraphale looked at the smooth screen as if it were a mysterious artefact that he was trying to interpret, his soft hands holding it out at a distance while he looked down along his nose, through the small circular glasses which he didn’t actually need.

“Ah! Yes, right… I mean left, no right… right?” he said, voicing his instructions with alternating levels of confidence.

“Well which is it?!” the demon gritted through sharp teeth, knuckles turning white as his grip tightened over the stylish leather.

“Well it keeps changing!” the angel said, completely perplexed at the little machine in his hands. He canted his head to the side while he also turned the phone around, squinting his blue eyes as the image on the screen flipped around, changing between profile and landscape views.

“Oh for hell’s sake, Aziraphale! It’s a GPS tracker, it’s not that hard!” the demon grunted and then sighed, trying to calm himself down to prevent himself from full on scream at his beloved though naive counterpart.

“That’s easy for you to say! This little blue dot thingy, it keeps moving…” the angel pursed his lips into a frown “oh, don’t you have a normal map or a directory booklet? Something that is at least on _paper?_ This… this thing is too bothersome!”

“ _You're bothersome…_ ” Crowley mumbled under his breath.

The angel chose to ignore that comment, not granting it any attention as he lifted the phone closer to his face, raising the glasses up so he could look from underneath them. He then looked up just in time to see the street sign on the corner they were currently passing.

“This one! I mean that one! Left!... errr, back and left!” he declared in frantic triumph.

“ _Aziraphale!!!_ ” Crowley finally lost his patience and yelled, growling low as he slammed down the brakes and turned his torso. A lanky arm slung around to grip the back of the angel’s seat, demonic eyes flaming with annoyance as he reversed the car enough to be able to turn left at the intersection they had just passed.

“ _Mooooove people!_ ” he called out, making the cars behind him shift quickly and halt to a stop.

A chorus of car horns and colourful swear words filled the street as the demon selfishly manoeuvred the fierce black car to left, driving backwards for about half a block before he slammed on the brakes with a screech and swirled completely around, the smell of burning rubber rising with puffs of dark smoke.

Although tempted to object with his usual complaints regarding the demon’s erratic driving, the angel kept his mouth shut and stayed quiet, gently resting the phone in his lap and letting his shoulders slop down, an overall feeling of guilt falling upon him.

“ummm… next right… please, darling…” he finally dared to say, almost sure that the little blue dot on the screen was supposed to turn that way next.

With flaring nostrils, the demon inhaled deep and wordlessly turned at the next right.

“The hotel should be coming up soon on the right, my dear” a meek angel said, voice still soft and almost apologetic.

“Sure” Crowley said, sharp and to the point, his face relatively blank and emotionless.

The tension in the car was palpable, so thick that one could slice it with a knife. The angel could sense the waves of negativity that were irradiating from the slender redhead, pulsating throughout the entire vehicle. As such, the blonde decided to keep quiet and tentatively placed the mobile phone back down in the compartment between the seats and neatly put his spectacles away, his soft hands then cupping each other and settling gently down upon his lap.

He knew that the old serpent was angry, and that it was partly his fault. Well, partly his fault but mostly the fault of that new-fangled little machine. Either way, the fair-haired blue-eyed angel kept his mouth shut while the fuming demon steered the vehicle into the driveway of the hotel, slowing down and then coming to a stop in front of the main entrance.

After yanking the handbrake on, Crowley released an audible sigh and leaned back in his seat, staring mindlessly through his glasses and out the front windscreen. About half a minute in silence passed before Crowley reached over and laid an elegant hand upon Aziraphale’s thigh, resting there and feeling the warmth of his angel. A gentle squeeze was given to the plush thigh, a squeeze that said something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry for yelling my darling angel, I’m not mad at you’ words which the demon wanted to convey but couldn’t actually bring himself to voicing out loud.

The loving nature of the simple touch was enough to make the angel smile, his pouty lips curving up in a most pleasant way. With his own hand, he patted the demon’s hand and then said with a soft calm voice “shall we?”.

The demon nodded and then took his hand back, snatching up his phone and the car keys before opening the door and sliding out. Keeping the little smile upon his lips, the angel slipped out as well, closing the door gently behind him.

“You, short stack!” the wily demon called out to a rather short and scrawny valet attendant, making an exhibition of his svelte body as he strutted his stuff around the car from the driver’s side. Mid prance, he tossed the keys over to the short youth “not a scratch, you hear?... or there will be hell to pay… _literally_ ” he added, the seriousness in his voice making a lasting impression of fear within the human.

“ye-yes Sir!” the twenty something year old attendant stuttered, catching the keys with slightly trembling hands, making his way to the car to first help unload the couple’s bags before driving off to park the expensive vehicle with utmost care.

The bell hop took over handling the luggage while both demon and angel waltzed into the hotel, both walking side by side but not quite touching.

The hotel itself was just as elaborate and expensive looking as the Mustang was, both so evidently chosen by the glamorous serpent. The lobby was grand and impressive, mirrored walls towering up to cathedral heights, giving the place a sense of transcendence. The floor was just as glossy, smooth and hard and a rich black marble, each tap of a shoe causing a light ‘click click’ sound to echo in response.

Together, the pair entered and approached the front service desk, a long smooth red counter that gleamed perfectly in sync with the rest of the décor. A smiling receptionist greeted them, her formal outfit preened, and her blonde hair pulled tight back into a round bun.

“Welcome to the Brisbane Emporium, gentleman… how may I help you today?” she said, the same Australian voice which spoke to them through the phone some half an hour or so ago.

“Check in for Crow--- Centauri… Anthony J Centauri” he said, quickly covering up the slip of his tongue.

Aziraphale shared a cute little smile with himself as he stood there just behind the demon, his hands cupped neatly in front of him. It amused him greatly that the demon chose that name to be his secret identity.

“Oh yes of course!” the blonde’s smile widened ever further while she started typing something on the sleek black computer in front of her.

“A pleasure to have you with us Sir… I have you booked into room 420, the penthouse suite” she said with an impressed expression on her pretty face. Reaching under the counter, she plucked out two key cards and slid them out over the smooth red surface, offering it along with a few other pieces of paper “here are your key cards for access to your room… there are also some details here of our state of the art facilities and services… if you would just sign here please, Sir…” she asked, offering Crowley a sleek platinum pen.

Making a sort of grunt that could have been viewed as thanks, the demon took the pen and sighed the form with a flourish of his slender wrist, giving the approval for all the charges to be linked to one of his off shore accounts which had been set up under the alter-ego he was using.

“Thank you Sir” she said while she took the signed form “We here at the Emporium wish you a wonderful stay… oh and congratulations on your recent nuptials, we hope you have a splendid honeymoon!” she beamed, looking over to who she thought was the redhead’s husband.

“nnnaaawwww, isn’t that sweet, Angel?...” Crowley said, in a much better mood now that he could sense his angel being flustered in that adorable way of his. The cherub’s cute face glowing like a blushing bride.

Taking the keys and booklets from the counter, Crowley turned and linked his arm with Aziraphale’s, strutting with confidence as he led the way to the elevators across the way. He wanted there to be no doubt in anyone’s mind that he was the one who wore the pants in the relationship. Extremely form fitting and sexy pants, but pants no less.

So Crowley and his tight ass pants sauntered in a shameless manner, feeling the eyes of the now bi-curious bell boy upon his delicious buttocks while he followed, pulling the birdcage trolley of luggage with him.

“Oh, after you” Aziraphale said kindly as the doors to the elevator opened, letting his smug demon slide in before him. In the angel stepped and then the bell boy with the bags, him doing the couple the courtesy of pressing the button for the highest floor.

Like the sneaky snake he is, Crowley slithered up behind Aziraphale and reached out and around the soft blonde, coiling his lengthy arms about his plush lover. “What was that you usssed to ssssay?... _get thee behind me foul fiend_ … yessss?” he hissed into the angel’s ear, thin lips brushing over the sensitive flesh.

The angel swallowed, trying to look composed and statuesque as the demon pressed his sinful body against his back. “Someone is certainly in a better mood” he breathed out with warm affection, trying not to moan out loud as he felt the growing erection of the demon pushing up and prodding him in the back through his cream coloured coat.

“mmmmm, hard to stay mad at you, my Angel” he breathed hot into the blonde’s ear before closing his silted eyes and inhaling deep, invigorating himself with the aromatic delights of his beloved.

Trained to stay impartial and professional, the bell boy stood in silence, trying not pay any attention to the movement in the corner of his eye and the murmurs of sweet words that he could barely hear. The elevator dinged once it reached the top floor, the human employee stepping out onto the landing with the trolley once the doors had opened. 

With a small kiss to the side of Aziraphale’s neck, the demon unravelled his arms from around his soft toy and let the angel walk out. Before Crowley stepped from the elevator, he made sure to slip his finger up and down the row of buttons, lighting them all up so that the elevator would stop at every level on the way back down to the lobby. He smirked, hoping that it would cause someone a mild inconvenience.

With a happy ‘beep beep’ sound, the door opened, Aziraphale’s eyes widening with intrigue as he saw the door open without the use of an actual proper key, and of course no magic. This made him feel both excited and kind of wary at the same time.

Into the room the trio flowed, the bell hop making quick work of placing all their bags down safely before leaving the two alone to enjoy their penthouse.

When Crowley had booked the room on the hotel’s website, he was presented an alluring description of the penthouse, it being noted as ‘the epitome of lavish style and comfort, a lusciously appointed space designed for the pleasure of the luxury traveller’. Seeing it now with his own demonic eyes, he was not at all disappointed.

The decadent suite took up the entire top floor of the hotel, encompassing a generous living area, a decked-out balcony, a large bedroom, a spacious bathroom and a comfortable lounge room with a built in media system and karaoke machine.

To the devil’s delight, the décor of the suite was of stylish minimalism, lots of clean smooth surfaces and no unnecessary nick knacks. Opposingly, Aziraphale hummed as he looked over the modern atmosphere, not caring for the lack of books and the somewhat cold and soulless feel of the contemporary furniture. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but the feeling kind of made him think about the sterile corporate atmosphere of the Heavenly Headquarters.

“Oh don’t look like that, Angel!” the demon said, commenting on the look upon the blonde’s expressive face. “There’s some things that are rather… you-ish…” he said as he made a direct sashay over to the stocked bar.

“like that – that, errr – cushion thing, yeah – that’s you” he said as he slipped behind the bar and started to inspect the bottles of alcohol.

The angel pressed his lips together firmly and strolled over to look at said cushion on the spacious leather sofa. The little pillow was rather pretty and plush, a cream colour that did rather remind him of his own pillows at home. ‘If only there was some tartan trim on it’ the angel thought to himself, thinking that would of made the cushion just perfect.

“hmmm, rather” he said, upturning his already naturally upturned nose into the air and then swept his blue eyes across the rest of room.

Over by the large glass window that span across the entire side of the living room, the angel’s eye was caught by a little table next to a seductive looking red velvet day bed. “look dear, I wonder what that is all about” he said to Crowley with intrigue in his voice, nodding to the table and a few key items upon it.

“hmm?” the demon mused, peeling himself away from his alcohol inspection and then swaying his way over to the small table, looking down and inspecting it closer, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Upon the glassy surface there was a brass ice bucket with an expensive looking bottle of champagne chilling in it. Accompanying the bubbly was two glass flutes, a box of decadent looking chocolate coated strawberries and a tiny note which read ‘ _To the happy couple, compliments of the staff_ ’.

With a chuckle, Crowley passed the note to Aziraphale and then reached for the bottle, peeling off the foil wrapping and then letting the cork fly out with a satisfying ‘pop’.

“See dear, there _are_ benefits to being married” he grinned and winked as he poured the bubbles into the waiting glasses.

“hmmm, indeed… it is still a lie…“ the angel said, not impressed at all but feeling more and more tempted by those scrumptious looking strawberries.

“ _But…_ ” he continued on as his train of thought chugged along “they did go to a lot of effort… would be an awful waste to decline it…” he finally concluded.

“Glad you got there finally, dear” Crowley mocked as he put the bottle back in the ice and plucked up the filled glasses, handing one to his adorable angel.

“Shall we make a toast, my love?” the angel said with an airy light voice.

“Go on then” the demon remarked, waiting to see what the angel was going to propose.

“To… to a splendid holiday!” he smiled, blue eyes sparkling as he leaned his glass slightly towards Crowley’s.

“To a splendid _honeymoon!_ ” Crowley grinned wickedly with a wink and gingerly tapped his glass against the other with a tiny ‘tink’ sound.

Aziraphale frowned, but only for a moment before he smiled with genuine bliss, not correcting his darling demon while they both sipped on the exquisite champagne.

It tasted divine.


	7. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into their penthouse suite, the couple enjoy some complimentary treats and an afternoon delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some delicious smut in this one, and the return of the cute bell boy.

“Should I leave you two alone?” a teasing Crowley said, observing the longing looks that Aziraphale was giving to the plate of chocolate coated strawberries.

“What? – oh!... oh, don’t be _ridiculous_ … you don’t need to leave!” the angel responded, not entirely registering the sarcasm that was in the demon’s voice.

“I do rather want one though” he smiled like a schoolboy about to do something naughty while he reached for one of the scrummy looking treats.

Before he could pluck one up, however, the svelte serpent grabbed the whole platter and held it aloft on his palm like a waiter, moving it out of reach of the cherub’s manicured fingers.

“Crowley!... “ he cried out, gingerly setting his champagne flute down on the table and then stepping towards the cheeky redhead, reaching around to try and snatch the plate “your going to drop them!” he whined as the thin demon jumped up onto the day bed, chuckling as he held the plate up as high as he could, making the angel strive to no avail.

The angel looked adorably distressed, jumping up and down like a kitten batting at a dangled piece of fish.

“nnnaawww, did you want something?...” Crowley smirked.

Cutely, the angel stopped, breathless from his efforts. Azirapahle was many things. A lover, an eater, a reader, but on no accounts at all was he a jumper.

The adorable angel huffed and looked up to his tormentor, pouting his lower lip out and looking mournfully with those sky-blue eyes “ _please?..._ ”.

“Well… since you asked so nicely… “ the demon said, that look of Azirapahle’s never failing to play his heart strings like a harp.

“But first… _sit!_ ” he said simply, nodding to a spot on the day bed that he was still ridiculously standing on.

“ _Fine…_ ” the angel resigned and went about removing his exquisite creamy coat and laying it safely down and out of the way before he sat down upon the red velvet day bed.

With a grin and nod, the demon stepped down and skulled the remaining of alcohol from his glass, setting it and the plate of strawberries upon the table.

“mmmm, this one looks good…” he remarked as his slender fingers selected one of the treats, lifting it up and giving it a thoughtful sniff, smelling the richness of the dark chocolate coating.

The blonde angel was salivating now, his eyes enjoying the sight of his love as he walked closer with that delicious looking morsel in his fingers.

“Open wide, angel” Crowley instructed and positioned himself to stand between his angel’s legs, reaching down and watching while he skimmed the chocolate over the pouty lips, giving but a sample before slipping it into the hungry mouth all together.

“mmmmmm” Aziraphale moaned as he bit down. With a satisfying crack, the hard chocolate shell snapped, letting his pearly teeth sink into the ripe red fruit within. The mixture of flavours danced upon his tongue as he chewed and finally swallowed, all while keeping his blue eyes closed in order to concentrate on only one sense.

After swallowing, he felt a warmness press to his lips and his eyes fluttered opened to be met with the flaming orange hues of his lover. Gone were those dark shades, nothing there now to hide the look of love and arousal which ran rampant inside him.

Crowley kept the kiss chaste, well as chaste as a demon could keep it. Lips kissed sweet and tenderly, love pulsing between them. Finally breaking the kiss, the redhead licked his lips and moaned in approval “mmm, that is delicious… another one, Angel?” he asked and of course his angel nodded with a “please”.

“You know…” the lithe serpent said while he went to pluck up a second strawberry “I do so love watching you eat…” he smirked to the strawberry in his hand before sauntering back to his angel, sliding back between legs “did you know that?”

The angel chuckled while he watched the sensuous body he knew so well, enjoying every shake and shimmy that the demon made. The blonde found it as enticing as it was adorable, knowing full well that the demon liked to observe him feasting.

“You know I do, dear boy” he said and grinned, eyeing the new strawberry that was now coming his way “and I do so love to sate that desire of yours”.

“Is that so?” Crowley smirked, guiding the fruit once more to those delectable lips, running smooth around the pouty O before popping it in before the blonde had any chance to answer.

“mmmpphh” Aziraphale moaned as his mouth was again assaulted by the creamy smooth chocolate and then juicy ripe strawberry. Baby blues closed again, enjoying the food even more so knowing that the demon was close, watching him like a hawk.

Just as before, the demon was on him as soon as he swallowed, the silken lips kissing his own with a growing need. The kiss was deeper and hotter, the forked tongue of the serpents forcing its way into the angel’s mouth. The exploring tongue linked with the other, swirling around in a sensuous rotation and licking up the flavours all around. Pulling away, Crowley kept his lips upon his angel, kissing down along a curved jaw and along a sensitive neck, licking and biting gently at the milky skin.

“ _mmmm, Crowley…_ ” the blonde moaned as he enjoyed the affections on his throat. Soft hands reached up, finding those shoulder length locks of crimson and combing his fingers through them, pulling gently in an encouraging manner.

Hearing the moan, Crowley grinned and gave a final nip and lick before rising up and taking a step back, just out of reach from the blonde.

“Another?” he asked, raising his eyebrow up in question.

“mmm” Azirapahle nodded and swallowed, already missing the kisses of his love.

With a third strawberry in his fingers, Crowley slinked back over and went so far as melting down into the lap of the angel. With his long lanky legs, he straddled the soft plushie blonde, squeezing his thighs around him as he again teased pouty lips with hard chocolate coating.

“Is this what you want, angel?” he purred in a soft tone as he slowly thrusted his hips forwards, letting his already hard cock be known, bulging out from his tight black jeans.

Aziraphale made a weak noise, nodding with urgency as he felt Crowley’s cock push against his groin, his own cock growing with each passing second. He wanted both Crowley and the sweet treat, his lips parting wider and his tongue poking out, lolling over the tempting berry.

He really should have known that it was a bad idea for Crowley to have possession of any kind of fruit. It was after all the very same serpent who instigated the original sin of mankind with nothing more than a red apple and a silver tongue.

Fierce eyes of flame watched keenly as the angel struggled to reach the fruit. When the snake decided that he had had enough torture, he let the strawberry slide into the gapping mouth, letting the angel take it and devour it.

As Aziraphale chewed slowly and savoured the gifted treat, Crowley’s sinful body writhed up against him. Black as night nails grazed up along the angel’s chest, curling around his neck to slowly enter up through golden hair.

With a firm grip of wispy curls, the demon tugged, forcing the angel’s head backwards, exposing his throat to the cool air. With a rumbling growl, the devilish fiend lowered his mouth to the unprotected throat. Vibrations spread across the angel’s neck as Crowley attacked it with rough kisses, claiming bites and strong lipped sucks.

Aziraphale could feel his heart racing in his chest, the overpowering feeling of Crowley so hot and needy on top of him was driving him mad. Swallowing the remains of the treat, he bit his lip in pleasure, proceeding then to lick it clean of the last few spots of chocolate.

Suddenly Crowley stopped and whispered into the angel’s ear “ _another?_ ” he asked before starting to lift himself up from the warm lap.

“No!” a desperate whimper called out, soft hands reaching quickly to grab at slender hips, urging the demon to stay right where he was “ _stay…_ ”

“aww… but you want more strawberries, _don’t you?_ ” Crowley smirked.

“I… yes… no… I want _you_ … please stay” He begged, desperation swirling in those azure eyes.

“So you are tell me…” Cowley growled, letting himself melt back down onto the warm lap “that you… Aziraphale…” breathed as he re-gained his handful of blonde hair and pulled back “would rather… me… a wicked demon“ a kiss placed on the angel’s neck followed by a long wet lick “then smooth, delicious , creamy, chocolate?” he finished before opening his mouth and sucking in a decent serving of pale flesh, sucking it strong until the blood blushed into a large hickey.

“mmmm-hmmmm… yess!” Aziraphale moaned, so pleased that his sexy demon was not taken away from him. “You are more scrumptious then any confectionary out there, darling…” he said in sincerity as he pulled the demon down by the hips while thrusting his own upwards, groaning deep and low as their cocks rubbed against each other through their clothing.

“You are my own personal slice of devil’s food cake, my dear boy… so decadent and delicious… and entirely _mine_ ” the aroused angel cried as his bucking became more and more needy.

“I want you _so badly!_ ” the angel said, a rare firmness in his tone. With a groan, he left one hand on his demon’s hip and reached up with the other to grab at that long red hair. With strength that he never really used, he claimed a handful of those scarlet locks and yanked the demon’s head up, forcing their lips together into a scorching hot, passionate kiss.

Wild, unbridled grunts and groans filled the living room as demon and angel threw caution into the wind, grinding and rutting against each other like two animals on heat.

Not wanting to stop even for a moment, they kept their clothes on and let their friction do the work. Hips bucked back and forth, thrusting and bashing into each other, faster and harder with each lusty movement.

They moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed, breaking the connection for but a moment to growl out each other’s name before quickly returning their mouths together.

Within a matter of minutes, both could feel themselves tinkering on the edge of their orgasms. Once they were both at that peak, just about to tumble over the edge, they leaned back and looked into each other’s eyes, feeling the tight bond between them surge throughout their bodies while they jumped over the edge together, both coming within seconds of one another.

Fifteen minutes later, the two celestial beings were still entangled, both absolutely spent and exhausted. After their cosmic releases, the couple had somehow melted down to lay along the day bed, the nimble demon sprawled out over his angel.

Together they breathed in sync as if they were one being, both making happy sighs here and there and kissing one another with gentle pecks.

They could not recall who moved first, their brains still foggy with post-orgasmic glow while they peeled themselves off one another and sat up properly.

Crowley cracked his neck with a satisfying moan and Aziraphale worked on straightening his attire.

“oh… no!... _no no no!_ ” the blonde gasped, looking down to see the wet stain showing moist between his thighs “my trousers!”

Crowley laughed, running his fingers through his messy hair “just wash em, angel… or you know…” he said, lifting a hand and doing a click motion.

“No miracles remember!” the angel stated, having already said the same thing multiple times that day when Crowley had tempted him to use magic again.

“Then it’ll have to be a good’ole wash then… you know, the _human_ way… it’ll be _fun!_ ” the demon said with a grin, knowing full well that he was being kinda a bastard.

“ _hmm…_ ” Aziraphale frowned, not at all amused.

Sighing, the angel rose and worked on undoing his belt and sliding his trousers off. He mumbled something about soap or soda water while he carried the garment into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Crowley’s pants had a decent wet stain on them too, but that did not really phase him. He simply wiggled the tight jeans and underwear off, kicking them across the room. While he was at it, he removed his shirt as well, deciding that any job needing doing is worth doing well.

Stretching like a cat after a long snooze, the demon extended his arms high above him and then took a few swaying steps so he could reach the bottle of champagne. Filling up his glass, he sculled it down all in one and then filled it back up. Seeing that there was only about half a glass left in the bottle, he strutted over to the room’s phone and lifted it to his ear, pressing the button for room service.

“umm hi, yeah… we would like some more champagne… oh, and send that bell hop who carried our luggage… good bloke him, nice jib… cut well” again he made a grunt noise that would have been interpreted as a thank you before hanging up the phone.

While he waited, Crowley finished the drink in his glass and then worked on draining the last liquid directly from the bottle, carrying it around with him as is moseyed around the penthouse. He passed the bathroom door on the way to the bedroom, hearing the faint noise of Aziraphale talking to himself, this made Crowley chuckle.

In the bedroom, he found a black silk robe with a little version of the hotel’s emblem on it. He swayed back out as he swung it around his shoulders and loosely tied the sash around his narrow waist, just enough to keep it from flashing his junk to the world.

When he got back to the lounge room, he was dressed and was minus a champagne bottle, he wasn’t quite sure where he left it, but it was empty anyway so who really cared?

‘Knock knock’ the tapping on the door sounded before a polite voice called “room service”.

“Perfect” Crowley said to himself while he sashayed over to the door and opened it wide.

As the door opened, the well attired bell boy was confronted by the vision of a half-naked Crowley leaning up against the door frame, his svelte body positioned in a most alluring way, hip cocked to the side to enhance the curve of his flank.

“ _Hiii…_ ” the demon said in a silky tone.

He was wearing his shades again now, using them to hide the fact that he was looking the bell boy up and down, grinning as he enjoyed watching the look on the startled youth’s face.

“umm…” the attendant stood lost for words for a moment before clearing his throat with a cough “your ch-champagne, Sir”.

“Ah yes, good… come right in” Crowley smirked before making a welcoming gesture, leaning back to give room for the youth to push the trolley in.

With hands tightening around the trolley, the young man pushed it in and guided it into the large lounge room. As he did, he let his grey eyes wash over the scene. He noted the bits of clothing flung around the place, slightly shifted furniture and the musky scent of sex in the air.

His naive mind couldn’t help but wonder exactly what had happened here as he went about replacing the old ice bucket with a fresh one, a chilled new bottle of champagne sitting inside. He also replaced the glasses with fresh ones and gave the little table a quick wipe down, making sure that everything was just so.

Crowley watched as he swayed over to the day bed, dropping down and melting down in that snake-like was of his. He took the time to take in the form of the youth, noting how his skin was nicely tanned and his hair was a dark brown, not unlike the colour of the chocolate coating the strawberry treats.

Just as the bell boy was finishing up, he was distracted by the bathroom door flinging open and another half-naked man appearing. To be fair, the youth had not given too much notice to the blonde earlier when he was staring at the redhead's tight behind, but now he was able to take in a full view of the stockier of the couple.

Azirphale was beyond adorable. He had stripped down even further now and was just wearing his white shirt and his socks, garters and all. His signature tartan bowtie was gone, him having neatly placed it in the bathroom, away from any harm. He was sporting one of his cute pouts, the pair of soiled khaki trousers in his hands.

“I’m not sure I got it all, dear. What do you thi…” he was saying before stopping, bright blue eyes wide like a deer in head lights.

All three of them looked at each other, still and silent until the demon finally commented in a calm voice “do cover yourself, dear. We have company”.

“hmm?.. oh.. OH!” Aziraphale blushed wildly, realising that he was not wearing any underwear. He quickly dropped the trousers on the floor and dashed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him in his haste.

An amused Crowley chuckled as he stood up and sauntered over to fetch the cream pants from the floor.

“Be and dear and have these dry cleaned for us, will you?” he asked the bell boy, offering the pants out to him.

Swallowing down a ball of nerves, the youth nodded and took the pants from the demon. “certainly Sir… would you, uh… shall I also have these other items cleaned as well, Sir?” he questioned, nodding to the demon’s designer clothing which has been tossed on the floor.

“That would be lovely, boy” he flashed one of those smirks that made anyone feel at least a tingle in their pants.

Crowley watched as the attendant picked up all his clothing, neatly folding them and placing them on the trolley.

“Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr Centauri?” he asked, standing proper and to attention next to the trolley.

Crowley raised his eyebrow and waltzed up to the boy, again giving him a once over with shaded eyes before spotting the name tag which he had not cared to notice before.

“Michael…” the demon grinned, briefly thinking about the Archangel Michael.

“That will be all for now, Michael… _but_ ” he continued, looking up to the boy’s handsome face “I want you to be responsible for all of the service to our suite from now on… you are doing a fine job”. Crowley knew full well that this could cause some issues with the hotel management, but he also knew that the hospitality industry would always bend head over heels for those who had the money.

“Ye-yes Sir!... thank you, Sir!” Michael said, his face a flush with gratitude and general astonishment.

After giving as little bow to the demon, the boy took the trolley and exited the suite, making sure the door was closed neatly behind him.

Crowley watched and then chuckled.

It wasn’t that Crowley was trying to seduce the youth or anything, really. Without being able to use his demonic miracles, it was rather nice to induce someone into feeling sinful. Plus, Crowley had a feeling that this experience was not at all unpleasant for the curious youth.

With a satisfied smile on his face, the demon went off to go find his bashful angel.


	8. Apology accepted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is mighty mad and upset with Crowley after the demon embarrassed him in front of the bell boy.  
> Will the demon be able to get back in the angel’s good graces?  
> Most likely 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tiff between our ineffable husbands and a sweet little make up.

“Angel?” Crowley said as he knocked on the bathroom door with the knuckle of a hooked index finger, some amusement to his voice as he found it adorable that the blonde was being so embarrassed by the bell boy seeing him half naked.

Silence.

The demon sighed and flattened his tone into a more serious, sincere voice “Aziraphale?”

More silence followed, letting the demon know that the angel was properly upset with him. If Aziraphale was just mildly annoyed, he would be ranting and rambling right now and telling Crowley off for what he had done.

But _silence_. Silence was an indicator that the angel was not even wanting to smooth things over, at least not yet. It was a lot like how a parent would say that they are not mad but _disappointed_. Crowley would have much preferred the angel to just yell at him and get it over with.

“Look… Azirapahale… I’m sorry… are you okay?” he said, testing the door handle to find it locked. “ _Please_ Angel… open the door, let’s talk about it, yes?”

“ _Go away Crowley_ ” finally came from inside of the bathroom, the voice sad and annoyed at the same time.

“ _Angel…_ ” Crowley pleaded before letting out another sigh and laying his palm flat against the door.

“Okay… alright” the demon settled on after a moment more of silence “look, I’ll go out for a while, give you some space… I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Fine” Aziraphale answered simply, not giving the demon any more to work with.

The realisation of having upset his angel was enough of a shock to make him sober, the happy glow of the champagne completely gone. He was at a bit of a loss as he looked around before fetching one of his bags and taking it into the bedroom where he fished out a fresh set of jeans and a dark grey shirt, slipping them on quickly.

Into his back pockets he stashed his phone, wallet and a key card to the hotel room, making sure he would be able to still buy things and be contactable. Thinking on that, he did make sure to write his phone number down on the note pad next to the hotel phone, just in case Aziraphale would need to call him for any reason. He knew that the angel did have his phone number in his little phone book, but he wasn't quite sure if he had brought it with him, more likely that it was still in the bookshop back in Soho.

Before he headed out, he did stop by the bathroom door one last time and said a soft “right… see you soon my angel” before running his fingers through his red hair with a sigh and exiting the hotel suite.

It was a good 10 minutes more after hearing the front door close that Aziraphale dared to come out of the bathroom. Like a mouse poking his head out of his mousey house, the blonde looked around with those bright blue eyes to make sure the coast was clear before venturing out completely.

He looked sad and a bit tired, even though he did not want to sleep at all.

Crowley had made him feel embarrassed and not in a good way. Usually when the demon would tease him, it was all in good fun and never really upset him, it even usually would turn him on to some degree. But this, what happened with the bell boy… well, Azirphale couldn’t help but feel like he was being used, his own thoughts and feelings not being considered by the demon at all.

This is what really upset the angel, the lack of consideration.

And so, it was with a deflated shuffle of his socked feet that Aziraphale made his way through the suite to fetch his bags and take them into the bedroom. He was still wearing his top and his lower half was covered up by a towel, it wrapped neatly around his waist so that he wasn’t showing anything he didn’t want revealed.

He was soon changed into something comfortable and cosy, a pair of khaki slacks and a clean light blue top, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Over the top was a cream coloured vest, light and soft and not too hot. He did put his tie back on, letting it sit prim and proper under his rounded chin. He did manage to give himself a little smile as he looked himself in the mirror, adjusting the little tartan tie just so. He was feeling a little better now that he was dressed to a standard he approved of.

After he gave his hands and face a light wash and pat down with a soft hand towel, he casually strolled out across the living room and to the telephone. He frowned softly upon seeing Crowley’s delicate handwriting, his nose twitching as he thought about talking to him ‘ _not quite yet’_ he thought to himself as he picked up the phone and dialled for room service.

“Hello?... oh yes, good afternoon… I would like to place an order please… yes, some tea please, English breakfast if you have some… oh lovely… and um, you don’t happen to have any fresh pastries, do you?... oh scones? how wonderful… yes please, that would be splendid… thank you ever so much, goodbye” he said politely before carefully hanging the phone up.

His mood lifted that little bit higher after placing the order, his nose now able to lift a little higher, his face once more regaining some of the angelic calm and poise that would usually grace his rounded face.

He decided that he would take his tea out on the balcony, it looked like a nice little courtyard out there where there was a small garden and a seating area which looked over the fantastic view of the Brisbane river and the city.

He had just finished fetching out a book and his spectacles when there was a knock at the door followed by a “room service”.

“Ah” Aziraphale said to himself with a pleased tone as he increased his pace to reach the door and open it.

Blue eyes widened a little as he was met by the sight of that bell boy, his mind flashing back to that embarrassing moment which had upset him so.

Michael looked back with eyes just as wide and he stuttered out a “Your… umm, your tea and scones, Sir… shall I?...” he asked, not wanting to just assume that it was okay for him to come in.

After a moment of awkwardness, Aziraphale finally decided to put his manners above all else and said “yes… yes please… umm… out on the balcony would be just fine, thank you… “ he said, looking away and heading that way himself, avoiding eye contact with the youth.

The two of them moved in uncomfortable silence as they went out onto the balcony, Aziraphale sitting down on one of the chairs while Michael went about placing the bits and bobs on the table. Soon there was a rather pleasant looking spread of tea, scones, jams, creams and such all looking delicious and inviting.

“Thank you” the angel said quietly and calmly while he slid his glasses on, letting the bridge settle on the edge of his nose.

“Your welcome, Sir…” the boy said and then went to turn to leave, but stopped and decided to gain enough courage to say “I’m _dreadfully sorry_ about earlier, Sir… I… it was improper and I want you to know that I will endeavour to make your stay here as comfortable as possible”

Aziraphale could hear the genuine feelings in the boy’s voice. He could also sense the worry and care that was coming off the human, letting the angel know that he was an innocent soul who really didn’t mean any harm.

“Thank you for the apology, Michael” he said, him too having noticed the name of the youth from the name badge.

“Please do not blame yourself, I do not blame you… my husband can be rather… “ he stopped for a moment, looking for the right word as well as being shocked by how comfortably he used the word ‘husband’ to describe Crowley.

“Well he can be quite _mischievous_ sometimes… he likes to cause friction” he said, the thought of his troublesome partner managing to give him a little smile.

“But he is mostly harmless really, I would not give too much heed to it” he said with a nod.

“Thank you Sir… that makes me feel much better” Michael said with a smile. He liked the blonde gentleman, he was not as smoking hot as the redhead was, but he seemed to be kinder and more thoughtful and overall more comforting and pleasing to be around.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?” Michael asked.

“No thank you, dear” the angel said, smiling at the array of items on the table “You have done well, this all looks very lovely indeed… have a wonderful afternoon”

“Yes Sir, thank you… you too, Sir” Michael said before taking his leave, feeling much, much better than he had a few moments ago. 

By the time Crowley returned to the hotel it was early evening. Out on the balcony, the sun’s warm embrace was dulling to a soft amber glow as the burning star crept down towards the horizon, soon to tuck itself away for the night.

The angel looked so very at home, comfortably sitting by the table with one leg crossed over the other and a book open in his hands, eyes reading the words through the lenses of his unprescribed glasses.

He had enjoyed feasting on a few of the scones, jam and cream on top of course and multiple cups of quality black tea. He was surprised that here in Australia the tea was of such high standard. Granted, it was not as good as back home in good old England, but it was miles ahead of any tea that he had sampled when he had visited America.

He looked so at peace now, enjoying the quite and serenity of the moment and didn’t quite hear the door open and close as the demon entered and came out onto the balcony. A breeze flew past however and instantly brought the smell of the demon to his nose, him knowing that scent anywhere.

Even though he was in a much better mood now, Aziraphale did keep his face in a neutral setting, continuing reading in quiet contemplation.

With that alluring sway of his hips, Crowley came over and took off his glasses, setting them down upon the table with a little ‘clink’. Wordlessly, he strolled around and was soon in front of the angel and proceeded to lower himself down into a kneel.

Serpentine eyes looked up to the reading blonde and regarded the face, trying to gain some knowledge as to if the angel was feeling any better now or if he was still upset and angry.

With slow movements like someone trying to feed a dove without scaring it away, he reached up and slid a package onto the angel’s lap, cautiously testing the waters.

Aziraphale felt the weight on his lap but didn’t draw any attention to it at first, he just turned the page of his book and read a few more paragraphs before asking in a calm manner “what is that, dear?”

Crowley smiled warmly, the simple fact that his angel called him dear enough to lift a mass of tension that was weighing on his demonic heart.

“An apology, my love” he said, canting his head to the side in that impish way of his.

“oh” the blonde said softly and continued to read the rest of the page before he finally closed the book after placing in his marker and set the book down upon the table.

Calm blue eyes looked down at his lap then and saw a package wrapped in brown paper, a cream ribbon coiled around it and tied with a darling bow on top.

“An apology you say?...“ he said thoughtful “well… unwrap it then, dear… show me” the blonde calmly instructed.

Crowley tried not to smirk. It was amusing and oh so adorable to see Aziraphale like this. From the feeling he was getting from the angel, he was indeed in a much better mood, but he was not going to tell Crowley that. He wanted Crowley to work for his good graces. It was a rare show of control from the angel’s part and it made Crowley’s heart flutter.

It had been a while since he had seen the angel like this, as it was uncommon for him to be so dominant, especially if it was in regards with anything sexual. But it was a pleasant shift of energy, something that reminded Crowley that his angel was a being of great power and that it was a gift freely granted to him when said angel would submit to him. It reminded him that the relationship was a two-way street and that they both shared the power in the match, both choosing to be there with each other.

Without a word, Crowley took the package and began to unwrap it. First, he tugged at the cream ribbon, letting the knot unwind and the silky strand to fall down to the floor. Next, he peeled off the paper and looked up to his love’s eyes as he showed what was hidden within. It was a book.

 _‘The poems of Banjo Patterson’_ read across the front cover in a deep red font. The book was dated, pages well loved and gave the aroma of old paper and soil. The cover was a burnt yellow colour and a sketched portrait of the Australian poet stood front and centre on the title page. It was clear that Crowley did not pick this up at just any new bookstore chain but rather from some niche shop which could only be found if you were looking for it.

“Oh… _Crowley…_ ” Aziraphale said and actually did break into a smile, eyes lighting up with joy and love. “It is a wonderful apology, dear boy, thank you” he said and took the little book into his soft hands, handling it with care.

“Soo… do you forgive me, dove?” Crowley asked coyly, a hopeful smile curving his thin lips.

Aziraphale breathed in deep and then looked down to his demon, reaching out and holding a warm palm to the coolness of the snake’s cheek “I will _always_ forgive you, my darling”

Closing his eyes, Crowley sighed happily and leaned into the touch, rubbing his face to the palm and placing a kiss there with a loving peck.

“Now… get up here dear and let’s enjoy the view” Azirphale said, carefully setting the book of poetry down and patting his lap softly “we are about to miss the sunset”

With a happy smile, the lithe demon slithered up into the angel’s lap and rested his head into the nook of a round shoulder. Together they watched the first sunset of their holiday, both warm and safe in each other’s arms.


	9. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite ineffable duo enjoy a dinner and too many nightcaps before retiring for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a short chapter, just a silly and fun drunken encounter.

After watching the beautiful sunset on their first day abroad, Crowley and Aziraphale spent the evening together, enjoying each other’s company as well as a room serviced dinner and several bottles of quality Australian wine.

The couple talked about many things, including the little bumps which they had recently come across in their relationship. Aziraphale expressed how even though he didn’t mind being a little embarrassed now and then, he did not want anyone to see his private parts like that ever again, he wanted that to be reserved only for Crowley. The demon understood and agreed, very much liking the fact that he would be the only one to see his Angel in such a vulnerable way.

Ever since the Apoca-wasn’t, the pair were finding it easier to communicate openly and honestly. There was no lying now, no hidden agendas or withheld information. With the ties cut from both the Above and Below, they were free now to be absolutely candid with one another. It was a weird sensation really, but something they were enjoying getting used to.

They knew that they were both guilty in the past of hiding their thoughts and feelings from the other and decided that it usually just caused more trouble than it was worth. If they were going to make this relationship really work, they needed to be able to speak their mind.

“It’s not gonna be easy, Angel” Crowley said before downing the last of the wine in his glass before reaching over for a bottle to pour more for himself.

“You *hic* you know me… ‘m no good with the, the whole emotion thing” the demon continued, leaning over across the table to top up the angel’s glass as well.

“But *hic* I’ll try ta’ work on it, promise, cross ma heart n’ all that sssstuff” he slurred and lost control of the bottle, a splash of red wine spilling over the table “ssshhhit! sssorry”.

“You! You’re drrrunk!” Aziraphale exclaimed, pointing a finger at Crowley as if he just discovered something of significant importance “you, you are going all ssssssnakey on me, you ssssily ssserpent” he hissed and then giggled “ssssillly ssseerpent” he repeated in amusement “that’s ssso fun to ssssay”.

“Ha! You, you, you doin’ it too, sa’ not jussst me!” the demon remarked proudly as he closed his eyes and smugly lifted his nose up.

They had eaten their meal out on the balcony and were now in the living room, both somehow ending up sitting on the floor around the coffee table which was now decorated with empty bottles and a plate of half eaten cheesecake which they had ordered for dessert.

“Black!” Crowley suddenly shouted out, returning a pointed finger back to Aziraphale “you, you pot!” he stated like it was a fact, nodding then taking a sip of wine then laughing to himself as if he outsmarted the intelligent angel.

“Pot….” Azirphale said softly, blinking slowly as he investigated the glass he was holding, somewhat hypnotized by the swirl of crimson liquid within.

“Din’ I… wasn’ there tea somewhere?” he looked up, confused as to why he didn’t have a cup of tea in front of him.

“Tha’ wass… like… was like yonksss ago, Angel… out there or sssomfin’ “ Crowley replied, pointing off in the direction he was pretty sure the balcony was.

“Oh” The Angel said sadly “Shame… I like tea” he blinked again and took a sip of the wine then set the glass back down carefully, handling it gingerly cause he didn’t want to break it.

“Course you do, darlin’… you n’ tea are like… are like… England! that’s what you are like” he said, not explaining this trail of thought while he set his glass down and plucked up a fork. Sticking his tongue out the side, he carefully steadied himself and used the fork to scoop up some of the cheesecake, handling it like he was doing some very important surgery.

“ n’ England like… like cheesssecake” Crowley smirked and then wobblily crawled around the coffee table to get closer to the inebriated blonde.

“Zzzzzoooooommmm” the demon laughed and pretended that the fork was a plane, guiding it over towards the angel’s mouth.

“Aaaaaahhhhh” Aziraphale closed his eyes and opened his mouth up super wide.

“Oh-shit!” Crowley yelped as he stumbled and bashed into the angel, sending them both tumbling over onto the floor and the scoop of cake flying and splattering all over Azirphale’s face.

The demon laughed and rolled over on the floor, sticking out a tongue and licking the cake from the angel’s face “mmmm num nummy”.

Aziraphale giggled, enjoying the weird tickling sensation of the forked tongue over his face “sssilly sssnake” he smiled bright, cheeks red and rosy.

“C’mon, ‘ngel… we gotta… we gotta get ta the bed… for tha, tha ssex… ssexy sex… c’mon” Crowley said, grabbing Aziraphale by the hand and trying to pull him along the floor towards the bedroom.

“Okay, okay.. ‘m comin’… right..*hic* right behind… *hic* behind you” the angel mumbled, struggling to lift himself up onto all fours.

It was a rather hilarious sight, the two drunk idiots crawling their way into the bedroom and then somehow managing to get undressed and onto the bed, a scattered mess of clothes left in their wake.

Finally, in the bed, they grabbed for each other, mumbling slurred words like “imma’ sex you so good” and “gonna rock ya’ world so hard babe”.

After about 5 minutes or so of rolling and fumbling each other, they both sort of just collapsed and fell asleep. Drunken snoring soon filled the room, the two tangled in a mess of naked limbs.

That night they both slept deep and long, not once leaving each other’s side.


	10. Paddington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day after a drunken night and the demon is lost to the world of dreams.  
> The angel on the other hand, has a little adventure of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no sexy sex in this chapter, but there is an honest hangover in it.
> 
> I also tried to get in the mind of what Aziraphale would actually do if he had an afternoon to himself, so I hope that I've done the character justice.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone.

The morning after the night before was a complete and utter write off, the two drunks sleeping well into the early afternoon. Even Aziraphale was dead to the world, which was a rare thing indeed for the angel who never liked to waist a day when it could have been spent reading a book or what have you.

At precisely 1:13pm the angel was the first to rise, waking with a start and springing to a sit in one sudden movement. He looked absolutely ruined, face all pale from dehydration and blonde hair a scattered mess on top of his head, looking a bit like a halo fashioned from stringy offcuts.

Tired eyes widened and looked around the room as if trying to figure out where the hell he was. Within his foggy brain he ticked off a few important things.

‘Corporation intact’ he touched his face to make sure he was indeed alive ‘check’.

‘Demon’ he blinked and looked down, feeling around until he felt a lanky leg which was coiled around his own thick thighs ‘check’.

‘Bookshop… bookshop!’ he froze for a moment in panic and then remembered ‘In London… under protective wards… probably ok… check’.

After a momentary wave of relief, he felt a stabbing round of pain in his head and an uncomfortable gurgle in his stomach “oh…. bother” he spat out before untangling himself from the sleeping demon and rushing into the bathroom just in time to throw up into toilet.

This was the first time during the holiday that Aziraphale really did wish that he hadn’t been so stubborn about the no miracles rule. He had forgotten just how unpleasant this whole hangover business was and wished that he could just snap it all away. However, he had made his own metaphorical bed, so he should have to lay in it. And lay in it he did, groaning on the bathroom floor for a good hour or so, intermittently dragging himself up to disperse some more sick from himself.

Once he was feeling a bit more alive, he stumbled over to the large spa bathtub and turned on the tap. While the tub filled up, he fetched some cold water from the fridge, downing half the bottle at once, sating the intense thirst which was burning his mouth and throat. With a groan, he stumbled back to turn off the tap and then sunk himself into the spa with a pleasurable groan.

He wasn’t sure how long he soaked in the warm bubbling water, but by the end of his bath he was feeling much better, his natural colour returned to his pretty cheeks.

After his bath and feeling more relaxed, he strolled back into the bedroom wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and checked on the demon, wondering if he felt as bad as he had earlier.

To Aziraphale’s amazement, the demon was still fast asleep, curled up with the sheets and looking content. The angel chuckled at the sight while he got dressed.

Again, he kept his attire rather casual, he was on holiday after all. He chose a pastel pink top today, paired with the usual cream trousers and light vest. He passed on his bowtie and opted for an airy tartan chiffon scarf. He arranged it around his neck with a smile, making sure that it was fluffed up enough to bounce when he walked.

Crowley was still fast asleep, even after Aziraphale had enjoyed a light afternoon tea while reading a few poems from the demon’s apology book. It was then that the angel decided that he might head out for a stroll, perhaps over to the bookshop which Crowley had found. Somewhere in his fogy memory of the drunken evening prior, Aziraphale had remembered Crowley mentioning where he found the little store. While there was plenty of things in one’s memory bank that alcohol could affect, it would take a great deal more to shift anything about books from the angel’s brain.

Before leaving, the thoughtful angel made sure to arrange a few things on the bedside table that the demon might need if he did happen to wake up, just a few vital things like some water, a bottle of vodka and Crowley’s smart phone. Smiling, the sweet angel placed a kiss on top of Crowley’s forehead and whispered a soothing “be back soon my love” before taking his leave.

Determined not to use that GPS thing ever again if he could help it, he obtained a paper map from the concierge desk and used that along with an old-fashioned compass to plan his route.

He knew that the store was somewhere in an area called Paddington, he remembered that because of the relation to the loveable bear in the red hat and blue coat. He licked his lips as he searched the map for the suburb, making a mental note to pick up some marmalade on the way home.

With a triumphant “a-ha!” the angel had pinpointed the way he needed to go and set off in that direction, feeling a bit like an explorer in a wild new land.

……..

On google maps it would inform you that it takes roughly 45 minutes to walk from the South Bank of Brisbane (where the hotel was) to Paddington. It took Aziraphale over 2 hours.

To be fair, only a little bit of his tardiness was due to being lost, most of it was him stopping to look at the scenic wonders along the way. He particularly enjoyed looking out over the water of the Brisbane river as he strolled along its bank and across the Victoria bridge.

By the time he finally saw the signpost reading ‘Welcome to Paddington’, he sighed in relief and neatly stowed away the map and compass into his pocket.

The afternoon heat had gotten to him, his cheeks extra puffy and red by now and his pink sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He briefly removed his hat and fanned himself while he continued onwards, the promise of soon finding the bookstore giving him some extra stamina.

As he strolled down the main street through Paddington, he could defiantly sense a difference to this area. The buildings were older here, their aesthetic of a pleasing colonial style. He passed a string of charming little café’s and interesting looking antique shops, places that he would of liked to enter if he weren’t on a mission of his own. He did pass a couple of bookstores, but they did not feel quite right to him, they did not have the same feeling of love and care that he had felt when handling the book of poetry. 

He was starting to think that maybe that feeling was solely from the fact that it was given to him by Crowley, until he spotted a side street which was hidden down behind a vintage thrift shop.

It was like he was being draw to it like he was to his own store, a certain kind of gravity force which surrounded any large number of old books he supposed.

The demon had not been able to give him a name of the store, just the round about location. That was no surprise when Azirphale looked around the front of the building, there was only one sign above it, but it was old and whatever name was there had long since been peeled off by years of elemental exposure.

With a smile on his face, he wandered down the lane and opened the door. A charming ‘ding-a-ling’ chimed as the bell was struck upon his entrance.

“We close in 15 minutes” a grumbled voice commented from behind the counter, its owner hidden somewhere behind it, digging through a stack of paperwork in a bottom draw. The man seemed to be the only one there, no customers to be seen.

Aziraphale frowned at this for a couple of reasons. One, because he was mad at himself for taking so long to get here and two, because he wondered if he came across as that grumpy and negative to his own customers. He supposed that might, but better that then having to sell more books than he wished to.

“Oh – of course, of course” the angel said, holding his hat to his chest. “I shan’t be long” he said in his most polite and proper voice.

The owner mumbled something under his breath about stupid tourists while Aziraphale started to move around the shop.

The store seemed like it must have been a converted colonial house, it still had all its original trimming and there was a creaking sound each time a step was made on the worn floorboards. The whole place was lined with bookshelves that were packed almost to the point of bursting.

It was certainly an impressive collection, but the angel was confident that it would only be about a quarter of the size of his own. This observation made the angel grin, comforted by the knowledge that his own collection was far superior.

Minding his own business and trying not to cause a fuss, Aziraphale moved quietly around the store, behaving as what he wound consider to be the perfect customer. He simply looked at the books, turning his head to inspect the titles and not daring to touch them unless it was absolutely necessary.

The proprietor must have found the lack of noise perplexing because after a few minutes, he had stood up from behind his counter with a piece of paper in his hand. Suspiciously he looked over to check on his customer to make sure nothing untoward was going on.

The man was not young nor old, he was in his late 30’s but looked several years older due to the decent amount of facial hair he had going on. His hair was long and black with a few streaks of white here and there, the mass of it tied up in what Crowley would call a ‘douche bag man bun’.

With the paper in hand, he leaned over his counter and looked it over, now and then peeping up to check on the British blonde who was invading his treasured shop.

The more he watched, the less grumpy he became and more comfortable he was with the foreigner poking about his things. There was an odd feeling which was seemingly coming from the direction of his customer, something that made him feel calm, happy and warm. It felt like… well it felt like love.

Unbeknown to the human of course, it was indeed love which was glowing from the cherub, his eternal affection for the written word irradiating from his core like a beacon of light in a dark night sky. He smiled to himself while he inspected the books, emitting little ohs and ahs when he saw something of particular interest. At one point he spotted a small book of theology which he found particularly interesting and dared to pick it up.

Soft hands were extra careful, treating the pages like an intimate lover as he ran his fingers over the aged paper, caressing it with soothing strokes each time he turned over to another section.

The human was hypnotized, the paper in his hand all but forgotten as he watched this strange man reading. The minutes ticked by, passing well beyond his knock off time, the store usually closed by now.

It was Aziraphale who finally noticed the time, checking his pocket watch and quickly but carefully setting the book down back on the shelf.

“Oh dear, my humblest apologies good fellow, you will be wanting to close shop now” he said primly as he headed towards the door, popping his hat back on his head “thank you for allowing me to peruse your wares”.

“Well, toodle-loo” was said in a sing-song fashion as the angel exited, the bell chiming as the door opened and then closed behind him.

“Toodle… loo” the man repeated back just a little too late, still a bit in trance by the whole weird encounter.

He could not quite put his finger on what had just happened in his bookshop, but he knew that he wanted it to happen again.

…….

Aziraphale decided to get a taxi back to the hotel, but not before visiting a grocery store to purchase what he needed to make some marmalade sandwiches.

When he finally got back to the hotel room, he promptly went to check on Crowley. Aziraphale sighed and pouted, seeing the demon still slumbering away. It was clear however that the serpent had indeed woke at some point, a quarter of the vodka was gone, and an open game of candy crush glowed on the mobile phone which was now on the bed.

With a little laugh, the angel put the phone back on the side table and pulled a blanket up over the sleeping snake, making sure that he was warm enough.

He wasn’t exactly sure just how long the demon was going to sleep for, but he supposed it did not matter a great deal, seeing as they had all the time in the foreseeable future to spend together.

With another kiss to a smooth forehead, the angel left Crowley to sleep and made himself a delicious marmalade sarnie and devoured it while reading more poetry.

It had been a worthwhile little adventure, in the end.


	11. While you were sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Crowley enjoys a deep sleep, the angel continues to enjoy his holiday.
> 
> What things will Aziraphale get up to while his love is hibernating? And when will the sleepy snake finally wake up?

As it turned out, Crowley was more tired than Aziraphale had originally thought. Although after rethinking about it, it was no wonder really. With everything that had happened with the almost destruction of the world, the emotional toll from the aftermath of it all and more recently, the jet jag from the plane trip, it was completely understandable why the demon had retreated into hibernation mode.

Time of sleep for the exhausted serpent was now pushing a whole month, give or take a few days. He had woken up a handful of times but never for more than 10 minutes or so. When he did, he usually grumbled and mumbled with eyes barely open as he shuffled out to get a drink or to use the lavatory. One time he did drag his feet over to Aziraphale on the sofa and whined with a pout until the angel took him into warm arms, the demon sinking onto the soft lap and then falling back asleep within moments. Aziraphale had just chuckled and nuzzled his demon, enjoying the cuddle for a while before putting him back to bed.

Aziraphale had always been an introvert and was well used to enjoying his own company, so spending most of the time alone was not at all a challenge for him.

It did not take the angel long to have a little daily routine set up.

In the morning he would head out for a spot of breakfast at one of the local café’s and then he went for a stroll through the town, often enjoying the sight of the botanical gardens which lined the banks of the Brisbane river. There weren’t as many ducks as there were in St. James’s, but there were a lot of native birds and lizards and other strange looking creatures which scurried around the park lands, each little animal never failing to make the angel smile with pure delight.

In the afternoon he would have tea and then would usually stay in for dinner and see the night through with a good book. He would often lay down in bed next to his hibernating serpent and would read quietly, lightly petting pale skin and red hair as he did so.

Some days he would venture out to Paddington, exploring the antiquities there and the other niche stores which lined the charming street. Whenever he was there, he made sure to stop by the bookshop and to visit the store’s owner who he now knew to be called Simon.

Simon’s usually grouchy demeanour would instantly lighten when he spotted the always dapper Englishman, excited to have the chance to bask in the warm glow which the angel always seemed to emit.

Every time Simon would see Aziraphale, he grew more and more fond of him and would always have some rare book to show him or some topic of conversation which he was sure would keep the blonde’s attention and thus keeping him inside the store for as long as possible.

It was often on the tip of Simon’s tongue to ask Aziraphale out on a proper date, to dinner or something. Of course, Simon did not actually know the angel’s real name, he knew him to be Mr A.Z. Wilde.

You see, when Aziraphale started to actually talk to people here and there, he found it prudent to do what Crowley had done and picked an alter ego to go by. The first time he did this, the only name that had come to his mind was that of his dear old friend, the late Oscar Wilde. He had smiled cheerfully when presenting himself with the fake name.

Azriaphale of course was oblivious to Simon’s romantic interest in him. As far and he was concerned, the only person for him was Crowley and thus the possibility of someone else’s affections never seemed to cross his mind. He was happy for the new friendship that was forming, he did so enjoy talking about books.

Even with the random interactions with humans, the angel was starting to feel lonely. The heart aching loneliness which could only come from time spent away from his beloved.

It did somewhat satisfy him that he could go and look upon his love whenever he wanted to, to be able to lay beside him and spoon him while he slept. But it just was not quite the same as having those golden orbs looking back at him or hearing that silky voice bantering with flirtation. He missed his demon and could not wait for him to be awake and truly with him again.

……….

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning when Crowley next woke up, rolling and squirming upon the sheets before falling off the bed entirely and landing on the ground with a hard ‘thunk’ sound followed by a low growl of pain.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called out after he heard the noise leaking from the bedroom. He was in the living room and had just put on his coat as he was just about to head out for his stroll.

“Darling?” he continued as he wandered into the bedroom and looked around with worried curiosity.

“Uuuugggghhh” the demon squirmed on the ground, limbs slowly flailing around to try and release himself from the net of sheets he had managed to capture himself in.

“Oh, _Crowley_ … my poor, sleepy boy” the angel twitched his lips into a small smile as he made his way over and knelt down next to the bundle of linen on the floor.

“Just look at the mess you have gotten yourself in to!” Aziraphale commented and tutted as he gently worked on untangling the sheets from around his dashing demon.

Finally, all the knots were loose, and he was able to lift the covers off of the demon completely, his blue eyes now able to actually see his dearest.

The sight was so adorable that the angel swears that he could discorporate right then and there. 

The demon, his demon, was looking up at him with those glorious golden eyes, soft and dreamy still from his long slumber. His amber hair was a complete mess, curly and wild and sticking up in all directions, some locks sticking to his pale face.

With a giggle, Aziraphale reached down and gingerly brushed back the hair from Crowley’s face and then gently cupped his hand over a high cheekbone “ _my Crowley_ … are you okay?”.

Crowley did grumble again but it was soft and held no anger. Golden eyes closed briefly while he leaned into the touch, pressing his face into the soft warm hand.

“Mmmm-hmmm” he murmured before opening his eyes again and then looked down before up again and into those loving eyes of blue light.

“I… I think I fell” the demon said, his voice croaky with dryness.

The angel smiled and held back another laugh as he leaned forward to take the ball of demon flesh into his arms and lifted him up and back onto the bed. The pair sitting comfortably on the edge.

“You'd think you would be used to falling by now” Aziraphale said with a cheeky smirk.

“That was a cheap shot” the demon growled and then coughed to try to relieve himself of the painful dryness in the base of his throat.

“I know darling, I’m sorry” the Angel said with sympathy as he reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand and unscrewed the cap, offering it to Crowley.

With a nod of thanks, the demon took the water and drained half of the bottle with long thirsty gulps before slowing down to smaller sips.

“Better?” the Angel asked, gently rubbing his hand up and down Crowley’s bare back in a loving manner.

“Mmmm, much” Crowley replied and then gave a genuine smile, a bit more colour returning to his face, not that there was usually much there to begin with.

“Good” Aziraphale smiled and continued his stroking of the smooth spine, enjoying how it felt under his soft palm “I was just about to head out for some breakfast and a stroll but I have a better idea now… how about we get you into the shower and I will have some breakfast sent up here, sound good my darling?”

“Mmmm… whatever you want, Angel” Crowley said, a bit more awake now.

The demon rose up a little too quickly and stumbled, but his angel was right there to catch him. “Silly serpent” he mocked as he allowed Crowley to lean on him while they both made their way to the bathroom.

“m’ not ssilly… you’re ssilly” he grumbled, sitting down on the closed toilet seat while Aziraphale went about turning the shower on and testing the water to make sure it was not too hot nor too cold.

“Yes dear” Aziraphale smiled, so much enjoying having his bratty demon back.

“Right, in you get now dear, come on, toot sweet!” the angel said with a cheery tone.

Crowley laughed and repeated “ _toot sweet_ ” in a mocking tone while he forced himself up from where he sat and stepped into the shower “you adorable dork” he added with affection before he felt the streams of water wash over him. 

The demon closed his eyes in pleasure and rolled his neck around with a few loud cracks. He then purred and growled as he began to wash himself.

It took every morsel of restraint that the angel had to stop himself from stripping naked right then and there and joining his lover in the steaminess of the shower, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around the wet slickness of his demon’s perfect body.

Composing himself, Aziraphale did manage to slide out of the bathroom and picked up the telephone, making a room service order for some breakfast. If his estimations were right, then the food should be up here by the time Crowley was out of the shower and dressed.

……….

“Oh, good morning Mr Centauri!” the young Australian accent of Michael the bell boy floated to Crowley’s ears as he stepped out onto the balcony.

Crowley was feeling much more awake now that he had showered and was dressed. His ensemble consisted of a plain black singlet tucked into tight skinny jeans, a light and loose satin shirt layered over the top, unbuttoned and draped around his slender lines.

He was just locking the buckle of his belt in place when he looked up and was presented with a lovely view.

True that the scenic view of the city from the balcony was gorgeous, but it was what was actually on the balcony which was taking his breath away.

The outdoor table had been set up with a delicious looking meal. There was cereal, fruit, toast, eggs, bacon, toast, pretty much every kind of breakfast food was present along with a pot of fresh tea, coffee and tall glasses of ripe orange juice.

Although all the food did indeed look scrumptious, the most delicious thing to Crowley was rising from a seat to hold out a seat for him. The Angel was flashing a wide smile, eyes bright with glee as he waited for the demon to come take the offered seat.

“Wow. It looks like Captain Crunch exploded out here!” Crowley chuckled as he sauntered over to the seat and gave Aziraphale a little closed mouth kiss before sinking down, the angel promptly scooping the chair under his behind as he did so.

“And Michael! good to see you lad. Been keeping my love well serviced I hope” he said with a grin, a cheeky wink flashed to the youth.

“Ah – yes, Sir… I mean, I hope I have, Sir” Michael blurted out. He had started to forget how frazzled the redhead made him feel, it was the opposite of the calming blonde who he had been dealing with over the past month.

“He has indeed, darling… Michael has been very attentive to all of my needs, a real trooper” Aziraphale said with a smile, the innuendo of Crowley’s words flying straight over his head.

“Thank you, Sir,!” the human said, beaming with pride.

“Oh, I do hope that you are feeling better Mr Centauri, you do look well this morning, if I may say so” he added, sharing his smile between the couple.

Crowley raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, golden eyes peering out from the dark shades with a confused look.

Suddenly Azriaphale cleared his throat with a cough and made a scene of throwing his hands into the air as he made his way around the table back onto his own seat “oh yes yes, he is better now… terrible, horrible flu he was having, just terrible… all sorts of unpleasantness” he blurted out, soft hands making weird motions as he continued to dig a deeper hole for himself “but um, all better now, it’s jolly good. Is-isn’t it dear?... all good?”.  
Aziraphale was such a bad liar, it was one of the more endearing characteristics of the angel that Crowley found utterly adorable. It was clear that the angel had come up with some excuse as to why the redhead had been sleeping for so long, it probably also gave good reason to stop any hotel staff from entering the bedroom out of fear of getting sick. It was not a terrible idea, but it could have been better.

“Peachy keen, jellybean” the demon said, half annoyed and half amused by the spectacle the blonde had just made.

“Well, um, I am glad” Michael smiled and then sensed a bit of awkwardness in the air, thinking that it was about time for him to take his leave “anything else I can assist you with this morning, gentlemen?” he asked politely.

“Oh no dear, no, thank you very much, you have a wonderful day” Aziraphale answered for the both of them.

Crowley grinned and reached out for the pot of coffee to pour himself a cup of the fresh dark brew.

“Of course, thank you… have a lovely day Mr Centauri, Mr Wilde” Michael said before promptly turning and leaving the two in peace.

A clanking sound rang as Crowley’s hands shook in surprise, making the pot shift and a splash of hot coffee to spill over his saucer.

“Gah!” He grunted and shot a glare to Aziraphale “Mr Wilde?!” he asked with a growl as he grabbed a napkin to dab up the spilled coffee.

“Oh yes!” Aziraphale said quite happily as he reached for the tea pot to pour some for himself, then some milk and sugar to stir into the drink “I thought it wise to give myself a secret identity as well, like you have dear.”

“And _Wilde_ was the best you could think of?” Crowley snarled before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Nothing wrong with that name now dear, it is a perfectly respectable name, rich in history and – “

“Rich in being a snobby prat” Crowley grumbled under his breath, remembering things that he had heard about Oscar Wilde. He knew that Aziraphale had been close to the writer, but he chose not to think about any of that.

“What was that dear?” the angel asked nicely before sipping his tea “mmmm, perfect!”

“Nothing, Angel” the demon sighed and decided it was not worth getting into an argument about things that happened more than a century ago.

“Right, well… eat up darling, you must be absolutely starving!” the angel said, his attention now fanning over the spectacular arrange of delights sprawled over the table.

“Oh, oh now I _know_ you would just love one of these!” he said and keenly plucked up a truly scrumptious looking apple danish and leaning over to slide it onto the plate in front of the demon.

There was a silence as blue eyes twinkled in anticipation, flicking from the demon to the pastry and back to the demon again, waiting.

‘Fuck he is so cute’ Crowley thought, looking all cool and suave all laid back in his chair, unmoving and emotionless.

“ugh, fine” the demon finally cracked, not able to go up against the innocent charm of his caring lover. He leaned forward and grabbed a fork, using it to carve off a bit of the pastry and stabbing it, popping it into his mouth and then eating it.

“Happy?” he said after swallowing. It was actually quite delicious, and apple was one of his favoured flavours, especially when mixed with cinnamon and sugar like this.

“Very” the angel said simply, unable to hold back his joy as he himself took one of the pastries and feasted on it with a happy wiggle.

And so the couple enjoyed the morning together, chatting comfortably as if no time had passed at all since they had last dined together. For even though much had happened while Crowley was asleep, the angel was not truly living without his demon by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks!
> 
> Please do leave any thoughts or suggestions or other such comments if you would like to. 
> 
> <3


	12. A spot of shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale get their hair done and do some shopping in the city.
> 
> The angel is surprised by running into Simon the bookstore owner, and Crowley is less then pleased by this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think about the story so far, I hope that I am going okay.
> 
> I realise there has been a lack of smut for a few chapters, something I plan to rectify in the next chapter.
> 
> Buckle down for some jealous Crowley domination in chapter 13! :P

For almost the whole fortnight after Crowley had woken up from his extended nap, the angel and demon were inseparable. They spent the days enjoying the luxuries of their penthouse suite, venturing out only now and then for a short stroll in a garden or a nibble at one of the nearby cafes.

The days were otherwise rather quiet, Aziraphale often reading quietly on the sofa next to Crowley while the demon lazily watched tv or otherwise just observing the beautiful celestial being beside him.

Their nights were usually more energized, the wily serpent always enticing the angel into one more drink after another, not that it really took too much effort to temp the blonde into enjoying another fine bottle of wine or another cheeky nip of scotch.

Drunken nights filled with bad singing on the karaoke machine and clumsy love making in the sheets always ended the same way, the two blissfully snoring in each other’s arms, utterly content.

It was the morning after another big night and the angel once more regretted the no miracle pact as he sat up in bed, rubbing the temples of a throbbing head.

Some of the pain subsided as he felt the smooth nakedness of a sly demon pressing up against him, a possessive arm coiling around his own plush white waist.

“Mmm morin’ dove” the serpent mumbled, golden eyes peering up from where his head was nuzzled.

“Morning, dearest” the blonde replied before leaning over and placing a tender kiss to the top of Crowley’s forehead, smiling with all the love in the world as he rested his head back against the bedframe and lightly petted the demon’s red hair.

“Your hair is getting so long now, darling” Aziraphale said in a dreamy manner as he let his fingers comb through the fiery locks, enjoying the silky feeling against his skin.

The demon moaned in sweet pleasure at the petting but growled low at the comment “I need to get it cut”.

“No!” the angel gasped, pouty lips presenting as he lovingly twisted a ringlet around his index finger “it’s lovely my dear, it reminds me of Eden… please don’t cut it” he asked, voice so sweet that it would give anyone a toothache.

Crowley grimaced as he looked up into those wide blue eyes, unprepared for the heavenly plea swirling inside them. With a resigned sigh he said “Fine. But I’m at least gonna get it styled” he ended with a nod.

Aziraphale chuckled, cute lines wrinkling at the edges of his eyes. “I think I can live with that, dear boy” he smiled, releasing the ringlet and watching it spring, falling down to frame around the demon’s sculptured face.

“Although if you want to do that, we better get a wiggle on and get out of bed” Aziraphale said mater-of-factly but did not actually make any moves of himself to leave the comfortable bed.

With a grumble, the serpent tightened his grip around his angel, squeezing the creamy cherub like a tube of toothpaste “mmm five more minutessss” he hissed out sleepily, closing his eyes and resting his head to the angel’s heart, listening to the steady thumping.

“Yes dear” the blonde smiled, idly going back to playing with the scarlet mane while they both relaxed against each other.

It was defiantly more than five minutes before they finally did manage to get up.

……….

It was late morning when the pair finally did get up and headed into the city centre.

Queen street was the main shopping drag in Brisbane city, the street lined with every kind of different stores and restaurants, catering for almost every thinkable need. 

It didn’t take long for the pair to find an impressive looking hairdressers. It was one of those places that looked like it would cost a small fortune for even occupying a seat while waiting for an appointment. The front counter was made of thin glass, an even thinner looking woman standing behind it. She was tall and had long blonde hair which was styled to perfection, filled with at least a dozen different products and smelling like a hair salon in itself.

Her slender face, plastered with makeup, stayed emotionless as our favourite duo entered.

Aziraphale was not overly fond of the place, but Crowley was hell bent on it, so he suppressed his look of distain for the greater pleasure of making his demon happy.

“Oh hello dear” the angel started, speaking to the bleached blonde with the politeness of, well with the politeness of an angel really “we would be ever so grateful if we may please make a booking for two hair trims and styling if possible”.

With a sigh much louder than it needed to be, the woman pressed a couple of buttons on her slim keyboard with long fake nails and glanced at the glossy computer screen in front of her “Earliest availability is Thursday the 21st, next month” she said, pursing her ruby lips in an arrogant fashion.

“Oh, oh of course, oh bother” the angel said, just about to say thank you and leave before the demon started laughing.

“It looks like someone has royally fucked up then” Crowley said, snapping his words and turning his wide grin into a death stare. “You see, we are here with Dr. Raven Sable shooting his new reality show, ‘Slim to win’” Crowley said with a little too much confidence in his sly voice “You do know who Dr. Sable is, _don’t you?_ ” he ended, quirking an eyebrow up in a questioning manner.

“D-D-Dr S-Sable?! Dr Raven Sable?!” the women squeaked out, almost fainting there on the spot “O.M.G, like _seriously?_... here?!” she jumped little hops on her 6-inch stiletto heels, making little ‘click click’ sounds on the dark marble floor.

“Did I stutter, girl?” Crowley barked out “He _wasss_ going to come here himself but as his personal style critics, my associate and I needed to approve this place first, you understand.” He said flatly and then gave out a sharp sigh as he continued “but since you don’t have any time, I guess we will have to inform Dr Sable to go elsewhe-“

“NO!” the woman shouted, almost in pain “I mean of course there is room, there is always room for Dr Sable. Please, please come in and take a seat over, over here” she said as she rushed the pair in to show them to the waiting area, fussing over them until they both had a drink in hand and more high-brow magazines than anyone really needed.

With another ‘click clicking’ of heels, the skeleton of a women was off to find the head stylist asap.

Aziraphale frowned, looking at Crowley and simply shaking his head.

“What?” Crowley said in reply to the unapproving look of his lover.

“You know what” the angel said, adjusting himself to try to get comfortable in the firm leather stool he sat on, looking very out of place.

“heh, yeah, I do” the demon chuckled and took a sip of his complimentary flute of champagne “but you gotta give me points for creativity, considering the no magic thing”.

“hmmm” is all the angel said before sipping his own drink. Even if the demon was right, he was certainly not going to admit it.

……….

For the next 2 hours, Aziraphale and Crowley were treated like gods, the humans of the salon fawning over them and giving them everything they desired. To possibly be the salon of choice for the famous weight loss guru Dr Raven Sable would mean the world to them and they would bend backwards, forwards, anyway possible in order to get it.

By the time the two gentlemen exited the salon, they were relaxed and rejuvenated, both looking refreshed and smelling of the finest hair products and shaving lathers on the market.

Crowley was strutting, rather pleased with the new style that he now sported. Just as Aziraphale had requested, the majority of his hair was still kept long, the curls being swept to one side and fashioned so they cascaded down in silky waves over his shoulder. The other side of his head was now partially shaved with a complicated flame design carved into the short hair. The over all look was modern and very hot, exactly what Crowley had been looking for. 

Aziraphale did not dislike what the stylist had done to his own blonde hair, but it would take him some getting use to. They had trimmed the sides but had kept the middle a bit longer and had puffed the curls up with numerous different products. As he had looked at himself in the mirror afterwards, he was somewhat reminded of the 1950’s, feeling like he was a cast member of Grease. His fair curls were swept forward, a single ringlet hanging down over his forehead. The angel was hesitant over the look, but Crowley assured him that he looked very sexy.

“So long, people!” Crowley called out with a raise of his hand as they exited out of the salon and onto the street “Dr Sable will be in tomorrow at noon, be ready then!” he added with a wicked smile playing on his face.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the mischievous serpent, knowing full well that no such visit would happen.

“We could have at least paid for their service, Crowley” the angel said once they were out of ear shot of the salon.

“Nah, they have enough money already” Crowley said with a dismissive flick of his wrist “if they are stupid enough to believe me and comp us the service then it’s entirely their fault” he said with a firm nod of his head, giving a pleased comb of slender fingers through silky smooth red hair.

Aziraphale sighed and tilted his head to the side “I suppose” he said softly and then changed the subject “Spot of lunch?”.

“You read my mind” Crowley smiled and snatched his angel’s hand up, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss there while they strolled to one of the finer looking restaurants.

……..

After what Aziraphale called a truly scrumptious lunch, the two decided to part ways for a short time to get some shopping done. Crowley wanted to splash his cash around at some funky clothing shops while the angel simply wanted to peruse a few book shops, perhaps check out some of the chocolate shops or what not. They decided to meet at one of the café’s in the middle of the mall in a few hours and then went off in separate directions.

Crowley was having a blast. He loudly boasted about how much money he was willing to spend in every store he stepped into, making certain that the staff members were going to ooze all over him in desperation. He revelled in the attention, feeling a bit like he was Julia Robert’s in ‘Pretty Woman’.

By the 3rd store he visited he already had half a dozen bags filled to the brim with the newest fashion, all in the dark and fabulous style befitting of Anthony J Crowley of course.

He was just about to waltz into a glasses store to buy some new shades when he just happened to glance over to find that Aziraphale was at the café early and was not alone. There seated across from the angel, _his angel_ , was some prat with one of those douche bag man buns on his head.

Crowley stopped in his tracks and watched, the sight instantly making his blood boil and his nostrils flare. Some human is sitting with _his angel?_ Chatting away like it was a completely okay thing to do? _Oh hell to the no!_

Crowley frowned and forgot about the next store he was going to visit. Like a lion studying his prey he prowled closer to the café, just watching for now to get a better look of what was actually happening.

The angel had arrived at the café some 45 minutes prior to his arranged time with Crowley, partly because he was done looking around at the shops but mostly because he really wanted a nice cup of tea and a piece of cake.

Not long after he was seated, he had been surprised by the sudden appearance of Simon, the bookshop owner from Paddington. Happy to see his friend, the angel promptly welcome Simon to sit with him and the two of them chatted while enjoying tea and sweets.

The human was overjoyed that he had ran into the Englishman as he had not seen him in over a fortnight now, he had started beginning to think that maybe the blonde had gone back to the motherland. He was smiling ear to ear now, overjoyed to be with the blonde again. They burned through multiple subjects about books and such and were at the moment chatting about shared experiences of annoying customers, something that they could both relate to and laugh about.

Crowley frowned when he saw Aziraphale laughing at one of Simon’s jokes.

The angry demon was planning to watch just a little bit longer but then he saw it. Simon, the human, the stupid bloody douche bag, reached over and dared to wipe a piece of icing from Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“Right!” Crowley growled to himself and then marched over to the two like an angry bull charging at a particularly irritating matador.

“Uggg, speaking of annoying customers” Simon said to Azriaphale when he noticed the familiar face of Crowley coming over towards them “here comes one now”.

Aziraphale looked around with curiosity, expecting to see some random human but instead widened his blue eyes at the sight of a very irate demon storming up and slamming his bags of shopping down by the table.

“Ahh hi… Mr Centaur was it?” Simon asked, vaguely remembering the man who had come into his shop looking for poetry books some month or so ago.

“ _Cccentauri_ ” Crowley hissed through gritted teeth.

“Yeah that was it…” the human said and then looked to Aziraphale, giving an eye roll which said ‘can you believe this guy? So rude interrupting us like this’.

Azirpahale swallowed nervously and twiddled his hands in front of him.

“So, ah… did your girlfriend like the poetry then?” Simon finally said, attempting to be somewhat polite to the intruding redhead.

Crowley could feel his veins burning now, fiery anger searing through his entire corporation.

“My _husssband_ enjoyed it greatly” he hissed out and then turned to Aziraphale “didn’t you, _ssssweetheart?_ ”.

The human blinked a few times and looked confused, not really believing what he was hearing until he heard the words which next came from Aziraphale himself.

“I, uh, yes… very much so dear, it was a lovely book” the blonde said, causing Simon’s mouth to drop open, making him look like a dumbfounded cod fish.

“Mmm only the best for my angel” Crowley said with a wide grin and leaned down to place a tender kiss on Aziraphale’s lips before grabbing a spare seat from another table and spinning it around so he could sit on it backwards, facing the now speechless human.

“I… but… I didn’t know you were married, Wilde” Simon finally said, the words looking like they were painful to say “I mean… you’re not wearing a wedding ring or anything”.

“Oh yes, quite right, umm” the angel started before Crowley took a hold of his hand and smirked.

“He has a ring alright, it’s just not on his _finger_ ” Crowley said cheekily, giving a wink of saucy suggestion. The raunchy innuendo once again flew over the angel’s head, but the human got it with no trouble at all.

“Right” Simon said, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable and disappointed. “I um, I think I best be off now. Nice seeing you, Wilde.” He said as he stood up, his cake and tea still only half consumed.

“Oh, oh of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you” the angel said, giving a soft and warm smile “ta ta Simon” he wiggled the fingers on his spare hand in a wave, his other comfortably holding Crowley’s.

“Yesss, _ta ta Sssssimon_ ” the demon repeated in a mocking tone, wiggling his fingers in a wave as well ‘ta ta the fuck away’ he said with his eyes, shooting daggers right through the dark shades he wore.

Crowley continued to stare at Simon until he was completely out of sight. Once certain that the human was not going to return, he let go of Aziraphale’s hand and stood up from his seat.

“Get your things Aziraphale, we are going” the demon said sharply.

“But dear, I’ve not finished my – “ the blonde said softly.

“ _Now, Angel!_ ” the serpent snapped.

“Oh” Aziraphale sighed down at his remaining cake and then regretfully stood up.

By the time the angel was stood, the demon had already grabbed his bags of shopping and was storming off down the street.

With a worried face, the angel was soon off as well, hurrying his steps to catch up with the angry snake.

It was still going to be a while before the serpent would settle.


	13. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel, a jealous Crowley teaches his oblivious angel a few crucial lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here!
> 
> Enjoy the smut you awesome perves =P

After all of that unfortunate business with Simon the douche bag, Crowley was absolutely livid. Spanking new shiny black boots angrily thumped against the pavement, hell bent on getting back to the hotel as fast as they could.

A frazzled Aziraphale hurried behind the furious demon, short stumpy legs working doubly hard to try to keep up with the long strides of the tall lanky redhead.

Before long, they both entered the hotel and Crowley snapped his fingers to get the attention of Michael the bell boy who was behind the reception desk at the time.

Rushing to the service of his two most valued guests, the youth was quick to Crowley’s side, fetching the bags of shopping that the demon had just angrily dropped onto the floor.

Crowley led the way with his fast pace, making a direct line to the hotel elevators.

“Oh… after you… of course…dear”, the polite angle panted, still trying to get his breathe back from having rushed after his wily companion.

“Oh no no, Angel. After you, I _insist_ ” Crowley hissed, the last few words holding a certain amount of authority to them.

Aziraphale was taken back by the demon’s words but chose to take the insistence as a kind offer.

“Oh thank you dear boy” he said with a smile and stepped into the lift first, removing his hat from his head as he entered and used it to fan his warm face.

Crowley chivalrously held the lift door open for the bell boy to enter next, the youth lugging around Crowley’s shopping.

As the demon stepped in last, he made a point of removing his newly purchased black hat from his head and held it out towards the bell hop.

“Be a good lad and hold this for me would you, Michael?” he said before turning to look straight at the angel. “And I would divert my eyes if I were you lad, I need to have a few words with _my husssband_ ”.

“Of course, Sir” Michael said, him being used to the redhead’s odd antics by now. He took the hat and looked after it while diverting his attention to the buttons of the elevator, keeping as still and quiet as a mouse.

Speaking of mice, that is exactly what Aziraphale looked like. A poor little white mouse who had been tricked into a corner by a hungry red-bellied black snake. His soft hands lifted, holding his cream hat in front of him like a useless shield against the looming serpent.

Blue eyes widened in fear and confusion as the snake slithered over to him, quick and smooth to attack. Before he knew it, the little mouse had been slammed against the back wall of the elevator, his wrists seized and pinned to the wall by his side. The cream hat fell, floating to the floor.

“I do _not_ appreciate” the demonic growl started, his thin lips a mere inch from the angel’s. Dark shades were still on, somehow making him look even more elusive and threatening while he sniffed at his captured prey. If it weren’t for the black lenses, one would see a wildfire burning, searing with furious flame within those serpentine eyes.

“Other people _touching_ and _flirting_ with _my angel_ ” he snapped, emphasising the possessive nature of his words.

A shiver ran down Aziraphale’s spine. The growled words teased over his soft flesh, making him feel like an object to be owned and coveted. He disliked the idea of being treated like a possession, but if he was honest with himself, he was extremely turned on by the thought as well. He said nothing though, he dared not too, so he just swallowed nervously and watched Crowley’s lips as they hissed out furious words.

As if reading his mind, the wily demon pounced and attacked the angel’s soft pouty lips, claiming them with a hard and possessive kiss. Growling into the cherub’s mouth, the demon thrusted his hips forward, crashing his groin against Aziraphale’s and earning him a weak whimper from his mate.

Forked tongue intruded its way into the angel’s mouth, flicking around in whatever way it wanted. The demon ended the kiss with a harsh bite to the plump lower lip of the angel, coaxing out another whimper which made him grin with devilish delight.

“ _Mine!_ ” Crolwey exclaimed before attacking again with his mouth, kissing and biting and licking his way down along the angel’s tender neck, tormenting the sensitive white flesh. With a deep inhale of the angel’s sweet scent, the demon grunted and growled against an earlobe.

“You are going to go straight to the bedroom, strip and get onto the bed. Do you hear me, Angel?” a long lick delivered over the ivory throat.

“Ye-yess… mm-hmm” Aziraphale breathed, his mind now too foggy to send any other messages to his own mouth.

“ _Good boy_ ” the demon whispered before rudely pushing himself off of his prey.

“Don’t forget your hat now dearest” Crowley said, now back to his casual voice. Black nails reached out to claim the hat back from Michael, popping it back onto his head and turning the brim to the side in a stylish fashion.

The elevator dinged, arriving at the higher floor where their penthouse was.

As the electronic doors opened, the frazzled angel was just picking his cream hat up from the ground, dusting it off and holding it in front of him once more as if it was of some comfort to him.

With that killer saunter of his, the slender demon stepped out of the lift and led the way to the penthouse, opening it up and strolling in like he owned the place.

Michael kept professional as he followed Crowley. And the angel, well he just scurried along behind the other two, nervously fiddling with his hat and keeping his eyes submissively low. He still didn’t know exactly what it was that he did wrong, but he could not help but feel like a schoolboy who was being sent to the principal’s office.

Crowley casually tossed his new hat onto the sofa and swayed over to the bar, busying himself with making an Old Fashioned with extra cherries.

Wordlessly, Michael promptly set down the bags of shopping somewhere safe and out of the way, standing proper once he was done and waiting to be dismissed if there was not anything else his guests needed.

Aziraphale however did make a noise, a bumbling ramble of words spilling from his recently ravished lips as he scurried about the living room “I, oh, please do excuse me, I need to, oh, I need to do my paperwork. Yes, lots of boring, _dreadful_ paperwork to do. Umm yes, excuse me” he nodded a little too much while he headed straight to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Crowley had watched the embarrassing spectacle from behind his shades, smirking in amusement at the flustered angel. Aziraphale really was a terrible liar, which was one of the more endearing qualities which Crowley found utterly adorable.

“Please do forgive my husband, lad. He apparently has paperwork” Crowley grinned, slipping a few ice cubes into his drink before lifting it up to sip “mmm perfect”.

“Of course, Sir, will there be anything else?” Michael asked, keeping neutral.

“No lad that is quite fine” Crowley said, lazily holding the crystal glass of his drink as he sauntered over to the youth “Wonderful service as always, you are a gem” Crowley added with a smile as he reached up and slipped a crisp $100 note into the boy’s breast pocket.

“Sir! Thank you, Sir,!” Michael beamed and gave a gracious bow before giving a polite “Have a good afternoon Sir” and promptly took his leave out the front door.

Now alone in the living room, Crowley took his time, leisurely strolling around the place like a king surveying his land. He sipped his drink as he looked out the large windowed wall, admiring the view of the city outside.

Once he finished his drink, he popped the last alcohol-soaked cherry into his mouth and chewed on it as he placed the empty glass on the coffee table and strolled over to the bedroom.

Surely Aziraphale would have had enough time to obey his orders by now, the angel most likely naked and waiting with anticipation right now. The thought made Crowley grin.

Crowley could not help but chuckle at the sight that welcomed him when he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a small ‘click’.

Aziraphale was indeed naked, that much was evident by the stack of neatly folded clothing which was sat on the dressing table.

The really amusing thing to Crowley was that although Aziraphale was technically on the bed, he had gone the extra mile and had tucked himself under the covers. His halo of blonde curls was laid upon a plush pillow and the warm duvet was pulled up over his body. The bashful angel gripped the edge of the blanket, holding it up to his button nose. Two baby blue eyes cautiously peered out over the edge, watching the sly serpent as he slithered into the room.

Once again, Aziraphale resembled a scared little mouse, the tips of his nose and ears pink with a soft blush while he kept his sights on the slithering snake. He breathed in deep to try and calm himself and his naked skin tingled under the blankets. He swore that he was both frozen and prepared to run all at the same time. His body instinctually chose the former and just laid there, still and quiet as if he was trying not to be seen. His mind swirled with thoughts, wondering what the mysterious demon had in store for him.

The demon took his time, no real attention given to the scared mouse while he went about removing his own clothing. Azure eyes watched him as he slowly peeled of his outfit one layer at a time. Back and shoulder muscles flexed as he lifted up his undershirt and pulled it over his head with one smooth movement, making him completely naked from the waist up now.

Wearing nothing but his skinny jeans, Crowley looked at himself in the mirror and inspected his new hair, nodding in approval as he ran fingers through the long curls that hung down over one side. He then bared his teeth, inspecting them in the reflection and testing the sharpness of his canines with a pointed finger. The pearly whites sparkled, drawing Aziraphale’s eyes to them. The angel snatched his lower lip into a gentle bite, thinking about how delicious it was when Crowley would bite his skin.

The demon moved so silky and smooth as he did such domestic things. The slowness of it all made Aziraphale squirm under the covers, finally letting a soft moan escape his lips.

“Something wrong, dove?” Crowley asked, looking over to the angel through the reflection of the mirror.

The blonde blushed and shook his head. Slowly he pulled the covers down enough so that he could speak properly “It’s just… You are so beautiful, Crowley” soft lips curved into a small shy smile “Simply gorgeous”.

“So are you” the demon said, turning then to look directly at the angel instead of via the mirror.

“Yet you hide your beauty away from me?” He asked as he dug his hands into his pockets and stalked over to the foot of the bed.

“I didn’t mean… I mean I don’t…” the angel started to ramble, his round cheeks red and warm now as he struggled to find the right words to say.

Before he could think of anything more, the demon reached out and grabbed at the duvet with slender hands, clenching with tight fists and pulling hard. Aziraphale gasped, squeaking as the covers were suddenly torn from him with a big ‘whoosh’ sound, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable on the bed.

Before he knew it, two hands claimed his ankles and roughly pulled him down the bed, parting his legs until a sly serpent stood between them “ _Mine!_ ” the demon growled as he yanked at the helpless angel.

“There we go… that is much better now isn’t it, darling?” Crowley said with a soothing voice as he tossed his shades to the floor and let his yellow eyes roam freely over the creamy flesh of his naked cherub.

Aziraphale moaned soft and shyly as Crowley reached down, smoothing his hands up along the length of parted legs, enjoying the soft plushness of thick thighs. With a natural bashfulness, the angel lifted his arms and covered his face with his hands, hiding behind his palms in hopes of lessening his embarrassment.

“mmmm so beautiful” Crowley said as he admired the view of the naked angel in front of him “so soft and tender… it’s no wonder that human wanted a piece of you” he commented as he let his black nails rake over the sensitive flesh of inner thighs.

“mmmppphh” the angel moaned out, the possessive nature of Crowley’s hands driving him wild with desire. He pouted cutely and sniffed as he hesitantly moved his hands from his face and looked up with sad blue eyes “I don’t want him to have me… I don’t want anyone to have me… only you, Crowley” He sobbed, squirming on the sheets.

“Good, cause you are Mine, aren’t you?” Crowley grunted, grabbing handfuls of creamy thigh flesh and squeezing hard.

Aziraphale squealed in pain and nodded, whimpering out “All yours, only yours, I swear… oh, Crowley”

“That’s right, Angel, and don’t you forget it” the demon growled, finally releasing the plush thighs and scrapping his nails down along the angel’s legs, all the way down to bare feet and curling toes.

“Turn around, on all fours” Crowley said firm and demanding, taking a step back to give the blonde room to move.

Wide snake eyes glowed with possessive appreciation as he watched his angel squirm on the sheets, wiggling about and rolling onto his belly before lifting himself onto his hands and knees. Crowley smirked as the ripe round rump of the sweet cherub lifted up in front of him, presenting to him like a bitch on heat.

The demon grinned as he cocked his head to the side and looked down, noticing the hardening manhood that was growing between the angel’s thighs, bobbing there looking so sweet, pink and delicious.

“Enjoying yourself are you, sweetheart?” Crowley teased as he took a step forward and returned his hands to milky skin, this time gliding his palms across the pert roundness of ass cheeks.

“Mmph… quite” Aziraphale whimpered out, his body instinctually pushing back against Crowley’s hands, filling the palms with plush angel flesh.

The demon moaned softly as he thrusted his crotch up against the angel’s ass, his own growing hardness becoming known as it strained against his tight black jeans. With a gentle yet firm touch, he let his hands glide down over the angel’s back, pushing down lightly to guide the spine into an inwards arch. Reptilian eyes adored the vision in front of him, admiring his beautiful possession as if it was one of his luxurious plants.

Slender hands curled over the angel’s shoulders and gripped tight, holding the cherub still in place “You’ve been rather naughty, angel. I think there are a few things that I need to remind you about” he said smoothly, his voice like liquid fire as it swam in the air, licking over the quivering blonde.

Before Aziraphale could respond, Crowley growled and pushed down, forcing the angel’s front down onto his elbows and his face into the mattress. The demon continued to grunt and grumble low as he smoothed his hands back up along the delicate spine and up around the glorious ass which still remained in a high pose “yesss, a good hard lesssson I think”.

The soft blonde whimpered into the sheets, small yearning cries which were filled with both pleasure and worry. The growled words filled his ears, stinging of disappointment and reprimand. Yet the hands, oh the hands felt so wonderful as they roamed around him, claiming his nakedness one inch at a time. He felt himself shiver as he remained still, unable to resist whatever was in store for him.

“Best to start with the first one then” Crowley said and grinned as he gave the angel’s ass a good slap and took a step back. Reaching into his pocket he plucked out a small bottle of lube and proceeded to squirt a generous dab onto the tip of a finger. Smiling, he reached down and gently settled it upon the angel’s pink hole, gingerly rubbing the slippery gel around the puckering rim.

“Mmmm” angelic tunes filled the room with sweet song, the sensation feeling so heavenly upon his entrance. Then he gasped and reached to grab at the sheets, holding them tight in his fists as he felt the first long finger sliding inside of him.

Crowley tilted his head gently and observed with fascination as he slid his finger all the way in, enjoying the feeling of tight warm muscles contracting around him.

“First thing, angel… I don’t want you using that name anymore… _Wilde_ ” he said, the name of the writer giving a bad taste to his mouth.

“If you are going to use any alter ego then you are going to use _my name_ , do you understand?” he growled, twisting his finger and hooking it slightly inside of the moist cavern.

“Mmph” the angel moaned and weakly nodded his head against the sheets.

“What wasss that? Sssspeak up, Azzziraphale” Crowley growled, lightly pumping his finger in and out of the tight hole.

“mmm yes… I understand, Crowwwley” the angel breathed out.

“Good” Crowley grinned with satisfaction before adding a second finger, screwing them inside of his sweet angel.

“Second… You have to wise up to people _flirting_ with you” the demon watched as he thrusted the two fingers in deep and parted them gently, widening the pink rosebud into bloom.

“You are ssuch a sssweet and ssexy creature, Angel” He continued, amusing himself with exploring deeper with his fingers “Ssso many people want a piece of you, you have to learn how to detect it, so they don’t get the wrong idea my love. You don’t want them all to think they can just have you, _do you?_ ”

“N-nooo, no I don’t” Aziraphale moaned out, wincing as he felt the fingers stretching him open “I d-don’t want them to th-think that”.

“ _Goooood boy_ ” the demon smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to each creamy ass cheek “Now for the third one…”

The angel stiffened and visibly shivered as he felt a third finger push inside of him. All three digits gliding in slow and smooth.

“ _Shhhh_ relax dear, it’s okay, just relax” Crowley said softly, soothing the angel with a loving stroke along his back until he was unclenching his muscles and leaning back into the touch, letting the fingers glide without tension.

“ _There we go_ , good Angel!” the demon purred his praise before deepening his voice back to a stern talking “Thirdly, darling. I don’t want anyone else _touching_ you”.

Aziraphale felt his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure as he felt those three fingers twist and then push against the magical spot inside of him, caressing the cluster of nerves which produced such delicious sensations. He moaned out and bucked his hips.

“Ahhh _there_ we go… that felt nice _didn’t it?_ ” Crowley smirked and did it again, stroking his fingertips over that tender area “I am the only one allowed to touch you, do you hear me?”

“Ye-yesssss… oh gaw, yess… only you my darling, no one else” the angel moaned, desperation frosting his words.

“Unless that is what you want” Crowley said thoughtfully as he began to slide his fingers out of the puckering hole, away from the throbbing prostate that craved more “I can stop touching you if you would rather other people to-“

“No!” the angel cried out, pushing his ass back as he begged “ _Pleassse_ Crowley, I want only you… no one else will ever touch me, I swear… just you my love, only _you!_ ”

Thin lips smoothed into a satisfied smirk “ _That’s right!_ ” he hissed and slammed his fingers back inside of his begging angel, striking hard into that aching sweet spot, making the blonde cry out in pure pleasure.

Crowley allowed his angel to buck against him for a few minutes, simply watching and enjoying the view of the naked blonde being so shameless for him. The sweet harmonies of moans ringing in his ears like the most beautiful birds in the world. Once he felt that enough was enough, he gently slid his fingers out and licked his lips as he watched the pink hole gape, calling out to be filled again.

Aziraphale whimpered, already missing the feeling and looked back behind him, blue eyes glazed with need as he watched the demon reaching for his own pants, undoing his belt buckle and zipping his fly down.

“Are you ready for the last lesson, baby?” Crowley looked back into those curious blue pools, enjoying the amount of lust that swam deep inside of them.

Aziraphale felt his throat choke up, unable to release anything but pleading moans as he watched the demon pulling out his lengthy cock, the staff already long and hard, seeping with drops of pre-cum.

“Use your words, Angel. _Do you want it?_ ” the demon teased, lifting his eyebrow and grinning as he ran the head of his cock over the already wet and slippery hole, waiting to be filled.

The angel’s cute face screwed up in pain and he finally managed to get out a sorrowful “ _Pleeeassse Crowley_ … please give it to me” he said and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the sheets.

“Well since you asked _sooo_ nicely” the demon grinned and moaned himself as he pressed the plump head against the pink hole, watching as the rim stretched and let him in with a wet ‘pop’ sound.

“Your last lesson isss” he growled as he stopped for a moment to enjoy his angel around his throbbing cock head.

“Is that you need to remember one very important thing” he said, hands sliding up over those two ripe ass cheeks, grabbing them tight and digging his black nails into the soft flesh “that you are _Mine!_ ” he growled and then suddenly shoved the rest of his cock deep into his writhing angel.

The sweet little cherub whimpered as he bit down into the sheets, muffling his moans as the long demon cock drilled deep inside of him, claiming him with every inch he had to give.

“Mine, mine, _mine!_ ” the demon grunted with each thrust he pounded into the pretty ass, slamming it again and again and again.

Strong hands grabbed onto soft plush love handles, yanking and pulling his lover closer so that he could thrust in as deep as possible.

“Fuck, _Aziraphale!_ ” Crowley groaned out in pleasure, his carnal need to come deep inside his angel mounting, burning hotter with each and every thrust.

“ _Crowley!_ ” the angel panted out, unable to say anything else but sweet moans and whimpers as he totally gave himself over.

The pretty blonde could feel his own fire roaring inside of him, his own member aching between his thighs, dripping with sticky pre-cum as the demon fucked him senseless. He shivered all over, toes curling as yet another thrust send Crowley’s cock straight into his prostate, coaxing another pleasurable cry from his pretty pink lips.

“Come with me, Angel. My Angel. My sweet, delicious Angel. _Come!_ ” Crowley barked out as he felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge.

Suddenly he needed to feel his angel's sweet cock. Crowley reached a hand around and coiled his slender fingers around the throbbing shaft. It felt so good to touch, so hot and hard against his palm. The pretty blonde moaned out long and loud, the feeling pumping him full of ecstasy. He was so close now, so ready to come and so ready to be filled with the demon's seed.

Within the next minute both angel and demon moaned out, thrusting there heads back and crying out to the sky as their orgasms coursed through them. Demon hands tightened on soft skin and the tight pink hole clenched firmly as both erupted together, both trembling as seed dispersed from them, shooting out in heated squirts of pleasure.

The possessive serpent growled low as he thrusted a few more times, riding out the climax as the last few drops of seamen filled his darling love.

Gasping, he fell down onto the bed, turning the two of them onto their side and took the angel into his arms, squeezing with a possessive tug “ _mmm, all Mine_ ” he growled once more, delivering a nip and a kiss to the angel’s neck.

“ _mmm, all Yours_ ” Aziraphale moaned weakly, finally letting himself give up and lay boneless in his demon’s arms.

Crowley was still inside of his angel and his jeans were still on as well, but he was too foggy from his own climax to care, he simply grabbed for a sheet and pulled it over the two of them, nuzzling into his sweetheart and closing his eyes. 

Soon the two of them were asleep, blissfully glowing, safe and sound in their haven of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you like the way the story is going :)
> 
> Have a lovely day ppl xx


	14. Comforting the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night before, Aziraphale feels overwhelmed by guilt and sadness. Ever the knight in shiny black armour, his demon comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this one, capturing some emotions which came from an intense roll in the sheets.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this short and sweet little bit.

A soft weak sobbing echoed through the bedroom, breaking the still silence of the budding morning. The sad noise was just enough to coax the demon from his slumber, the pair of serpentine eyes peeling open, golden orbs sleepily searching for the source of the sobs.

“Angel?” he said softly and croaky, finding the crying coming from his darling who was curled up in the bed beside him.

With a sniff, Aziraphale tried to stop his blubbering, wiping the salty wetness from his face as he spoke with a shaky voice “I-I’m sorry d-dear… I didn’t m-mean to w-wake you… p-please jus… just go back to sleep-p-p.”

Dismissing the apology with a concerned frown, the lanky demon lifted himself up slightly and reached out for his angel, pulling the shaking bundle against him and gently brushing his fingers through some wispy white curls.

“ _Shhhh_ , Angel” he whispered out in a comforting tone, assuring his mate that he was not at all angry at being woken up “what’s brought this on, dove?”.

Aziraphale shook his head gently “it’s, it’s silly… it doesn’t matter, darling”.

Tilting his head to the side and pouting with genuine feeling instead of usual mockery, he reached down and gingerly cupped the curved chin of the angel, lifting it up to invite him to look up into his slitted eyes.

The cherub’s cute face was pained, his puffy cheeks red and stained with tear lines. Usually bright and joyful eyes were wet and shiny, sore redness tainting the white parts.

“It matters to me, dove” Crowley said, trailing a hand up and wiping away a fresh tear which trickled down the angel’s face.

“Tell me, please?” he said, looking for an answer in those sad baby blues.

After a moment of just looking up into those amber snake eyes he loved so much, he swallowed and nodded, letting out a sigh before he spoke.

“I…” he started, pausing while he considered the whirl of emotions flooding through him, trying to find where to start.

“I made you angry” he said, deciding to start with the simplest description he could muster. At that, his baby blues were diverting downwards as he felt a new wave of tears threatening to spill.

“Angry?” the demon asked, questioning the admission while he went back to brushing a few fingers through fluffy locks “I’m not angry with you, dove… I _love_ you”.

“B-but you _were_ angry… and sad… and d-d-disappointed in m-me f-f-f” he scrunched his face up, feeling like he wasn’t worthy of the soft caress of his hair “for the n-name… and the f-f-flirting… and f-f-for S-s-simon.” He started crying as soon as he uttered the human’s name, curling up and pressing his head against Crowley’s chest “I’m so, so s-sorry”.

‘Ahhhh’ Crowley thought to himself as he realised what this was all about. He sighed out a breath, angry with himself that his roughness with his angel had made the poor cherub think it was all his fault.

“Shhhh my love, it’s okay” he said with his best soothing voice, leaning down to place a tender kiss to the angel’s forehead.

“It is not your fault, dove… you did nothing wrong” he said softly as he held his angel close and warm “I know you would never intentionally hurt me, my sweetheart… I _was_ angry and I _was_ upset, but it was not at _you_ ”.

“r-really?” the weak voice asked from where he was curled up against Crowley’s bare chest.

Again, the demon reached down and gently invited Aziraphale to look up into his eyes “ _really_ ” he said, firm yet loving.

“I was jealous, yeah?” he said as he ran a finger over the angel’s puffy cheek “I love you _so_ much and I was upset at the idea of losing you to someone else.”

There was a pause of silence while they just searched each other’s eyes, a little angelic sniffle breaking the quite now and then.

“I know I’m not as poetic as Wilde… or as well read as that –“ Crowley started before being cut off by the small voice.

“You are perfect” the angel said, those sad eyes growing full of love and adoration, so pure and honest in their intent.

“I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you… it’s _always_ been you, you silly snake” he ended with a small smile.

Crowley chuckled at that and nodded “I suppose I am if I think a douche bag like that could take you away from me”.

“mmm, never…” Aziraphale said as he uncoiled himself from his bundled position and wiggled up enough so he could place a kiss to Crowley’s lips, soft and tender and salty from the tears.

Crowley moaned low as he returned the kiss, matching the same tenderness and adding just a sprinkle of lust to the mix.

“I’m sorry that I made you think it was your fault, Angel” he said when he broke the kiss and just gently brushed his thin lips against the plump puffy ones.

“And I’m sorry that I didn’t notice your frustration sooner” Aziraphale said in response, returning the gentle nuzzle of mouths against each other.

“Although…” the blonde said and looked up into those golden orbs while he spoke “the sex was brilliant” lips curving to smile.

Crowley laughed and his lips spread into a sinful grin “it was, wasn’t it?”

Nodding, the angel slinked a pink tongue from his mouth and let it trail over the Crowley’s lips, earning him a demonic growl as he left the wet trail behind.

Tender touch turned firmer as the demon gripped a fistful of fluffy blonde curls, pulling the angel against him and crushing those lips into a deep passionate kiss. He growled deep and animalistic as he caught that teasing tongue, sucking on it and letting his own forked tongue swirl around it with a seductive rotation.

To say the least, the couple proceeded to stay in bed for the rest of the morning, reminding themselves of how brilliant that sex really was and attempting to best it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, love you all.
> 
> Please leave any comments if you wish to. I love hearing what you amazing people think.
> 
> <3


	15. What's 'App?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is still not over the fact that some human wants to woo his angel, and gets a bit carried away with cyber stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short-ish chapter. More domestic silliness of our ineffable dorks on their holiday.

“So, dear boy… anything in particular you would like to do today?” Aziraphale asked across the table out on the balcony as he and Crowley sat enjoying a light breakfast together.

“uuuhhh, dunno, nuffin’ planned” Crowley replied while not lifting his gaze up from his smart phone. He was tilting back rather dangerously on his chair, lifting it up onto the back two stumps while he had his lanky legs stretched out in front of him, snake-skin shoes propped up on the table, a little too close to the jam jar for Aziraphale’s liking.

“ _Really, darling?!_ ” The conservative angel sighed and made a dramatic show of moving the jam far away from the stylish shoes, sending an unamused look to his wily companion.

“huh?” the demon asked, only half paying attention to what the blonde was going on about “uhh no, I’m fine with coffee” he said while still staring at his phone, thinking that the angel must have been offering him some food. It usually had something to do with food.

“Indeed” Aziraphale pressed his lips firmly together, resisting an eyeroll before reaching for the teapot and pouring himself a second serve. A fair eyebrow rose up with curiosity while he added some milk and sugar and stirred gently with a teaspoon “what _exactly_ are you looking at, Crowley?”.

“hmmm?” the redhead hummed and briefly looked up from the phone, peering over to the angel through dark lenses “nothing, Angel… just… errr… checking somethin’…” He said vaguely, lifting his mug to his lips to take sip of black coffee and going back to eyeing the small screen, once more consumed by its content.

Aziraphale simply lifted the dainty teacup and took a sip, not entirely convinced by the demon’s words. Deciding it was not worth pushing, he helped himself to another waffle, pouring maple syrup and dolloping cream over it before happily digging in with gusto. He wiggled cutely, swallowing a large mouthful and prettily dabbing a napkin to his lips as he looked out over the stunning view of the city.

“It _is_ a beautiful day, dear… perhaps we should go for a walk in the garden, or even maybe a dip in the swimming pool!” he said excitedly, it had been a long time since he had got to wear his tartan bathing trunks.

“Oh! and perhaps we could take in a show tonight!” he said, plucking up the newspaper he had been reading just earlier and searched through the pages “yes, yes, here it is… I think you will like this, the Lyric theatre is playing – “

“HA, GOTCHA!” Crowley suddenly yelled at his mobile, quickly removing his feet from the table and rocking his chair back onto all four legs. He hunched over and glared at the screen with a wild, sinister look on his face “there you are you little _bastard!_ ”

“ _Right!_ ” Aziraphale said like a frustrated schoolteacher, setting the newspaper down and promptly rising to a stand. He stormed around the table and held his hand out expectantly “give me the phone” he said, raising an eyebrow and looking down to the demon, waiting.

“Oh, don’t be _ridiculous, Angel_ … I’m not going to –“

“ _Now!_ ” the blonde interrupted, moving his finger in a way that said, ‘give it here’.

The demon looked up over the brim of his shades and grinned, lowering the phone down onto his lap “You are being childish, Angel… calm down and I will tell –“

“ _Right!_ ” the angel almost yelled, irate at being called childish, especially when it was the demon who was the one acting like a rebellious teenager.

The angel reached down to attempt to snatch the phone from the demon, the latter quickly sliding out of his chair and scarcely evading the touch.

“ _Crowley!_ Don’t. Come back here, you, you _snake!_ ” was called out as the slender ginger was quick to run inside, jumping over the back of the sofa and onto it's plush seats, standing up on the cushions.

“Is that the best you got…. _Sssssnake?_ ” Crowley laughed, not able to take the angel seriously.

“Yes, _snake!_ ” he puffed and stormed into the lounge room, looking up at the demon and crossing his arms in front of him in an attempt to look threatening. It didn’t work. At all.

“Alright, _alright_ ” Crowley said, trying not to laugh as he held his hands up in a truce. “I will come down and show you what’s on my phone. _But!_ ” he said, lifting a finger to make his statement more important “you have to _promise_ not to get angry”.

“Crowley!... what on _Earth_ have you – “

“Ah-ah” the demon warned, lifting his arm up high above him, holding the phone well out of reach of the blonde cherub “ _promise…_ ”

Aziraphale sighed and actually did roll his eyes this time “ _fine!_ I promise… now get down from there, dear. You’re going to stain the cushions!”

“Oh _nooo_ , not the _cushions!_ ” Crowley mocked before jumping down and planting his ass down on the sofa “C’mere Angel, I’ll show ya” he said, patting the spot beside him.

Frowning, Aziraphale had a bad feeling about this as he came around and sat down next to the demon, busying himself with brushing some dirt off the cushions before allowing himself to lean back and pay his attention to the phone to finally see what had been so interesting to the mischievous devil.

“Well?” the angel said expectantly.

“Well… Angel… just, well… take a look at this” he said, holding the mobile between them and tilting it so that the blonde could see it better.

Aziraphale lifted his nose slightly and looked down the bridge as if he was looking through his spectacles. He saw something that looked very familiar to the GPS thingy he was so unimpressed with before, although this showed little tags popping up all over it.

“And what _exactly_ am I looking at here, darling?”

“It’s called an App, like that GPS navigation” Crowley said, confirming the thought that the angel had “that electronic map you are _so_ fond of” he added, sarcastically.

“But this one is, errrr… kinda different” he continued, trying to figure out the best way to describe this to someone who was stuck in another century.

“How?” Aziraphale asked, squinting at the map and then making a little excited noise when one of the little tag thingies moved “oh, that _moved!_ What is that?”

“Well…” Crowley cleared his throat with a cough and shifted in his seat before he clicked on one of the tags and it instantly changed the screen to a profile page of some random man, pictures and a brief description of the human.

“Oh, it’s a _person!_ ” the angel squealed, a little too excited to find out what the tag thingies were. He was understanding this technology and it was interesting.

“So… why were you so excited before, dear? You called someone a bastard… was this man, _you know…_ born out of wedlock?”

Crowley chuckled “no… well, he could be, but that wasn’t what I was looking at before”

“Then wha-“

The demon sighed and moved the map around with his fingers until he found another little tag and pressed on it “this is who I was calling a bastard, Angel”.

Blue eyes widened as he saw a familiar face glow on the screen, the well-groomed man bun sticking out like a sore thumb.

“this is… that is Simon!”

Crowley growled low at hearing the name and just nodded “mm-hmm, it is”

“and you called him – “

“A bastard, yes. And he is. _Rotten bastard trying to steal my –_ “

“ _Darling…_ ” Aziraphale said softly, reaching over to take Crowley’s hand in his, petting it with a soothing touch “You know I would _never…_ ”

“I know, Angel, I know you would never… but I still don’t trust _him_ … look”

Crowley motioned back to the screen and scrolled down to let the angel read over the profile. It was all very arrogant, how Simon wrote about all his best qualities and about how he was looking for a perfect blonde angel to suck his ---

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped, holding a hand up to his mouth.

“Yeah” Crowley frowned “I think you have left quite the impression on him, Angel”

“But, what… why… this App thing, what is it?... it just shows people, where they are and what they want?... it all seems so very, _private_ ”

Crowley laughed and nodded “Well it is, it is a program designed for Men to… well for Men to basically find other Men to fornicate with”.

“Oh! _Oh my!_ ” the angel said, trying to get his head around the fact that something like this actually existed in the world.

The angel hmmmed and leaned back on the sofa, dwelling on all the information before suddenly realising something “ _You_ are on there!”

“Errrr, yeah… but it’s not what you think”

“ _Really?!_ ” Aziraphale frowned, pulling his touch away from the demon and turning to face him “what is it then?”

“I uh… I sighed up to it with a fake name. Here, look” he said while he clicked on his own tag and a profile came up. The name listed was ‘Gabrielsux54’ and the profile picture was just a closeup shot of a large weird looking discoloured penis that he had found on a medical website.

“Oh, _good lord!_ ” Aziraphale said, trying to act shocked but inside felt like laughing.

Crowley grinned and then tosses the phone to the side, reaching out to grab his angel by the waist and to pull him close, placing a tender kiss to the plush pink lips.

After the kiss, the two of them leaned back on the comfortable sofa and snuggled together.

“Why did you want to look that up, my dear?” the angel said softly, nuzzling his cheek into the nook of Crowley’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it obvious?... I wanted to know more about the man who was trying to take my angel away, and to make _damn sure_ he doesn’t come to try it again”

Aziraphale felt like he should have been offended by that, not trusted or something like that. But all he could feel was the protective love of his demon, even though it was sometimes overpowering and possessive in nature.

The blonde nodded gently and simple lifted one of the demon’s slender hands, turning and placing a light kiss to the palm.

“My hero” he whispered.

Crowley felt his heart flutter in his chest, a warm glow filling his corporation.

“Always” he replied, placing a kiss to the crown of fluffy curls.

~~~~~~~~~~

That day, the pair did do exactly what the Angel wanted to, a leisurely stroll in the garden and a fun-filled splash in the pool (the tartan trunks were a smash!) and a cultured evening of dinner and a show at the theatre.

‘Sweeny Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street’ was the production, something that both of them could enjoy, for very different reasons of course. While Azriaphale glowed and wiggled at the singing and dancing, the sinister serpent grinned wickedly and laughed every time a character was slashed and cooked into a pie.

With the rest of the audience, the angel and demon walked out after the show concluded, chuckling and chatting happily as they walked hand in hand, a wonderful way to end a wonderful day, or so the angel had thought.

“Shall we head back to the hotel, my dear?” he said sweetly, leaning over and resting his head against Crowley’s shoulder as they strolled.

“ _Hell no_ , Angel! The night is still young… and you are looking _ravishing!_ ” the vibrant redhead said, grinning as he suddenly grabbed his angel’s hands and spun him around like a ballerina, pulling him close and giving him a passionate kiss “let’s go _dancing!_ ” he grinned against the plush lips, his own spreading into a wild smirk.

“D-dancing??” the angel said, cheeks flushed from the kiss and further warming at the notion of having to ‘bust a move’, as it were.

“But, I… you _know_ I don’t… well the gavotte, yes, but not – “

Crowley hushed his adorable blonde and forced another kiss to the ripe lips, silencing the reservations lingering there. Breaking the kiss, slender fingers reached up and caressed a cherub cheek with tenderness “you will be _just fine_ , Angel… come dance with me, _please?_ ”

Baby blue eyes filled with such affection for the excited demon, unable to deny something that made his love look so very happy. “Okay” he said with a sigh “but let’s not make a habit of it” he said, feeling like he needed to sneak in that little extra for his own self-preservation.

Crowley chuckled and kissed the blonde on the forehead “whatever you say, Angel”

Holding onto Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley tugged and led the way over to the closest street where he held up a lanky arm and yelled out “TAXI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are muchly appreciated, I love love love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble hits our ineffable dorks while they are out partying the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have not added much to this story lately, but here is a short one to keep the plot moving along.
> 
> Enjoy, you awesome nerds!
> 
> <3

The night was young, his buzz was on and the clubs were totally bitching! It was everything that a flamboyant demon could wish for.

Since hoping out of the taxi at the night life precinct of Brisbane’s Fortitude Valley, Crowley had enticed Aziraphale into every pub, bar and nightclub that they came across.

At first, the bashful blonde had been rather uncomfortable with the idea of _‘shaking that healthy butt’_ as Crowley had so enthusiastically put it. When Aziraphale almost had a panic attack when trying to dance to the fast modern beats at the first dance club they went to, Crowley had taken that as a challenge to get the angel to loosen up.

Now, Crowley was buying round after round of expensive alcohol, making sure that the angel downed at least three drinks at every establishment they entered. His logic was that given enough Dutch courage, that the otherwise conservative bookshop owner would become loose enough to try any dance moves from the last decade, or the last century at least.

From the looks of the rosy red cheeks and unbalanced swagger of thick hips, the angel was now well and truly sloshed. Crowley chuckled as he offered his arm to the stumbling cherub, leading the way towards the next mega dance night club that glowed ahead of them, bright neon lights flashing in the night sky.

“C’mon Angel, you’ve gotta learn some new moves at some point!” Crowley said as he waved his free arm in the air, motioning to, well to all of the nightlife around them.

“But _Crowley!_ I don’t want to *hic* want to dance with all these *hic* people around *hic*” Aziraphale whined, trying to dig his heels into the pavement to stop Crowley from pulling him into the club “can’t you teach me some moves in *hic* ‘n private, m’ love?”

With a dramatic huff, Crowley looked around and then changed his route, grabbing the angel and leading him into a quiet alley way alongside the club. The music leaked out, thumping loud enough for them to hear and feel the fast-beating tempo.

“Crowley *hic* what-are-you-?”

“Welcome my love!” the lithe demon grinned, opening his arms wide and gesturing around the alley, the small laneway just enough room to spin around comfortably “to our own private dance floor!” he flashed a wide smirk, contagious enough to make anyone smile.

Aziraphale laughed, blue eyes squinting while he watched his vivacious demon doing a little happy shuffle.

“Alright, Alright… if it means _sooo_ much to you *hic*… lay, lay it on me, you wily serpent” he gave up, not enough brain cells working to manage any sort of convincing retort.

“Yes, Yes!” the demon jumped in triumph before calming himself and combing his slender fingers through slick red hair “kay, com’here” he said, reaching out for the angel’s waist and pulling him close.

“oh, mmm, well I like this so *hic* so far” the angel smiled, rich alcoholic breath swimming over across Crowley’s angular face.

“Yeah?” Crowley smirked, golden eyes watching the beautifully flushed face as he took the angel’s hands and pulled them up over his shoulders and around his neck. His own hands slipped back down, brushing smoothly over the chubby flanks and back to wide hips, caressing there lightly over the layers of fine clothing.

“Now, you feel that beat yeah?” he said, not waiting for an answer before he started to gently invite the angel’s hips to move from side to side, matching the music’s tempo “just start there, yeah?”

“mmmm, kay” Aziraphale hummed uncertainly while he shifted his hips to the beat, kind of jerking with stiff jolts. His pretty face screwed up in dismay, knowing he was doing it wrong and fearing being judged.

“It’s okay Angel, just try to relax” Crowley instructed before he leaned down and captured plump angel lips into a tender kiss, smiling into it as he felt the stuff hips begin to soften and melt into smooth sways.

Closing his eyes, the sweet angel stole a few kisses down Crowley’s neck and then rested his head onto the demon’s shoulder. He breathed slowly and allowed Crowley to dictate the way his body moved, hips unresisting and mailable under the experienced thin hands.

 _“That’ssss it, baby”_ Crowley hissed and then led their bodies like one, rolling their hips from side to side then back and forth, always in contact with one another. Sensuously, Crowley started to writhe his slender body against Azriaphale in a most defiantly serpentine movement, rolling himself like a worm against the hard stance of the poised blonde. Aziraphale moaned at the feeling, falling in love yet again with the demon’s erotic corporation.

Crowley purred when Aziraphale kissed at his neck, causing the demon to fist at the angel’s belt, yanking him impossibly close and gliding his knee in between khaki covered thighs.

Aziraphale gasped and moaned against the slender neck.

Demonic hands slinked up the front of the velvet waistcoat, slowly undoing the buttons as they grinded to the music, lost in the thudding beat and the heated night air around them.

“Crowley” a soft whisper against the demon’s ear “take me home” he breathed, begging to be taken back to the hotel room so he could be ravished on the large comfortable bed.

Growling, the demon guided their little dance over to the side of the alley, thrusting the angel back against the brick wall, needy hands now grabbing at the belt buckle, flipping it open so he could unzip the blonde’s trousers.

“I want to take you _everywhere_ , my Angel” he grinned as he zipped down the angel’s fly.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped “not *hic* not here… please… _oooohh_ ” he moaned, a slender hand reaching into his underwear and wrapping around his stiffening cock.

 _“Ssshhhh”_ Crowley hissed, stealing a kiss of those succulent lips before lowering himself down to kneel on the dirty ground.

The angel snatched his lower lip with pearly whites, biting back a pleasurable moan as Crowley took him into his demonic mouth, forked tongue gliding up and down the underside, flicking sensuously around the plump mushroomed head.

 _“Fuuu… oh, Crowley!”_ he cried out, fingers gliding into fiery hair and holding tight.

Crowley was so lost in the moment, golden eyes closed as he swallowed the angelic cock in deep, bobbing his head up and down over and over again, each thrust making him hungrier and hungrier, eager to make the angel come deep inside his throat.

It was then when Aziraphale could hear it. Drunken laughter echoing through the alleyway, a group of young humans pointing at the two men who were going at it against the wall.

“Crowley…” the blonde cried out, tapping the back of the demon’s head to try to get his attention. When that didn’t work, he cried out louder _“Crowley, stop!”_

The demon reluctantly pulled himself off the delicious cock, golden eyes wide as he looked over to the humans and growled low, cussing under his breath.

Laugher continued to rumble down the way, more drunken people crowding now and making comments about the two men going at it, whistling and making obscene comments about the angel’s genitals.

Aziraphale wished that he could just disappear, once again angry with himself for being so adamant about putting the ban on magic.

Flustered, he quickly tucked himself away, doing back up his clothing as he made a beeline for the street so he could get the hell out of the embarrassing situation.

 _“Angel!”_ Crowley called jumping up and rushing after the humiliated blonde “come back here, Angel, it’s just some stupid drunks, it’s okay”.

“No, it’s not okay, Crowley!” he snapped, upping his pace as he pushed his way through the giggling crowd and almost ran a few blocks in the first direction that came to his mind.

“Angel!” the demon stumbled in his drunken state, desperately trying to catch up the rushing blonde. For a short chubby little angel, he sure could move when he wanted to “For Hea – Hel – For whatever sake, _stop!”_

Aziraphale did stop, the laughter now out of range enough for him to not want to dig a hole and curl into it.

“Why should I stop, huh?... you didn’t” the angel said, more harshly than he has intended.

“What on Earth is that suppose to mean?!” Crowley barked back.

“You know I don’t like people seeing me like… like _that!”_ he waved his hand up, motioning in the direction of the alleyway.

“I’m _sorry_ Angel, okay… I didn’t mean… I thought you…”

“Oh, you’re always sorry! Sorry this, sorry that… but you never learn from it, Crowley!... you never stop to think how I feel!” blue eyes burned with a mixture of anger and sadness.

“How can you say that!” the demon yelled out, sending a few glares to scare away a young couple who were walking their way, making them turn away in fear.

“I always think about you, Aziraphale… I love you, you know that!” he huffed out, voice still loud and hoarse “I do so much for you, Angel… I’m trying, I really am… _I love you”_ he repeated, his voice softer as he repeated his confession of love.

“You love me, huh?” the angel snapped out, his drunken rant not letting down any time soon “you tell me to stop flirting with people, and I stop… you tell me to stop seeing my friend, so I stay away from him… but you, _you_ … you act like we are on our _honeymoon!”_ he paused for a moment, feeling his eyes begin to water, this time not from the alcohol buzzing in his veins.

“You tell everyone that I am your husband, like we have a perfectly happy marriage… yet not once… _not once_ have you actually asked me to marry you!”

Silence.

Aziraphale breathed in heavily, then turned away before Crowley could see the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Angel…” Crowley said softly.

“Leave me alone, Crowley… just, let me be”

So, Crowley did. He stopped and watched as his angel stormed off down the street. He looked down to his shoes and then turned suddenly to punch a fist into the nearest thing available, bashing a decent dent into a public rubbish bin.

“I need a fucking drink” he mumbled to himself, strutting into the nearest bar, a dingy looking hole in the wall.

 _‘This seems appropriate’_ he thought.

A miserable bar for a miserable demon.

He proceeded to drink.

A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, they warm my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> <3


	17. That fateful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their very public argument, Crowley and Aziraphale parted ways.
> 
> Both continued to have rather horrible nights which leaked into the early hours of the morning.
> 
> All they wanted now was to be back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter this one. It first follows the perspective of Aziraphale and then changes over to cover Crowley's.
> 
> First time I've written a chapter in this method, so I hope it's alright.
> 
> Love you nerds.
> 
> <3

It was late at night and Aziraphale was in a foreign country, completely and utterly lost and alone.

When he had stormed away from Crowley after his drunken rant, he had just walked and walked, in any direction that looked promising at the time. And now he had no idea at all where he was, let alone how to get back to the hotel. He didn’t even know how long he had been walking for. Minutes, hours, days? No not days, he was sure he would have noticed the sun.

Finally giving up hope of trying to get back there by himself, he tried to hail a taxi but had no success whatsoever. Every cab seemed to be already taken, filled with others who were going home after an evening of merriment. He sighed in defeat as he lowered his arm down after trying to get the attention of yet another taxi that drove past without stopping.

“Oh, bother” he said to himself, yet again annoyed with himself for suggesting going under the radar by not using miracles. He never realised just how much not using magic would inconvenience him in so many little ways. He contemplated just breaking the vow and snapping his fingers, it would be so easy. But even in his distressed and inebriated state, he knew it was best to not give into that temptation. The last thing he needed was for Heaven to know where he was, he was not in any state to deal with that right now.

Feeling lost both physically and mentally, he decided to take a breather, sitting himself down upon a park bench under a streetlight, facing out towards a road which he did not know the name of. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

He had been crying while he had stormed through the city, not wanting to slow down long enough for anyone to see him like that. His eyes were still red, and his cheeks were stained by tears. As he sat there, he felt a fresh new round of droplets leaking from his eyes, remembering the harsh words that he had said to Crowley. He wished that he could take them back, to rewind time back to when they had left the theatre, everything was fine and happy back then.

Sighing, he reached into his pocket for his lacey white handkerchief, dabbing at his cheeks and rubbing his little red nose with it.

 _‘You’ve really done it this time, Aziraphale’_ he thought to himself, feeling quite the fool for getting himself into such a mess. He even wished that he had one of those new-fangled mobile telephones with him, at least he would be able to call someone, or use that GPS thingy to find his way. He may find those Apps rather frustrating, but that navigation would still be better than having none at all.

He contemplated asking someone for directions, but there only seemed to be drunk partygoers stumbling around, and he was still feeling embarrassed about how he looked. He didn’t want to speak to anyone at all, he just wanted to be back at the hotel where he could be alone and safe. He wanted his Crowley back.

Just as he was about to continue walking in hopes of finding the right way, he heard a voice calling out.

“Mr Wilde? Is that you?”

Holding his handkerchief to his nose, he looked over to see a small green car which had parked right in front of him, a familiar face looking through an open window.

“S-Simon?” Aziraphale enquired, sniffling.

“Are you alright? You really shouldn’t be around here at this time of night, bit of a dodgy area” Simon called out, some worry in his tone of voice.

“I’m… I’m afraid that I’ve gotten myself rather lost, good fellow… I… I don’t know how to get back to my accommodation” he admitted, feeling stupid about that fact.

“I see… well come on, hop in then” the human said, leaning over to open the passenger side door from the inside “I will give you a lift, I insist”.

A feeling of déjà vu washed over Aziraphale, the image of a handsome redhead in a sleek black Bentley offering him a ride home, a thousand identical memories flashing past his teary eyes. It stabbed at his heart, he would give anything for Simon to be Crowley and the green car to be the Bentley. Even though the demon drove like a maniac, he always felt safe when he sat passenger side next to him.

Aziraphale looked around the street, as if he was searching for Crowley to magically appear to save the day, like he had so many times before in the last 6000 years or so. Nothing happened.

“Come on, Wilde… I won’t bite, I promise”

Sighing, the blonde rose from the bench and hesitantly got into the car, closing the door and strapping the seatbelt around him.

Simon was smiling brightly, a sparkle in his eye as he looked over the angel, pleased to see him. Then he noticed the redness of blue eyes and spoke softly “You look like you’ve had a rough night… I hope everything is alright” he said, a part inside of him curious to know if the tears had anything to do with that rude ginger from the other day.

Aziraphale breathed in deep and let out a long sigh “Something like that… I’d just like to go home now… I’m staying at the –“

“The Emporium, right? I remember you mentioning that once at the shop… flashy place, that” Simon said as he started the car up and began driving through the streets with a calm ease, nowhere near close to the erratic driving that the angel was use to putting up with.

“Umm, yes… that is the one” he said, impressed that the human remembered such a trivial thing.

Both of them feel silent as they drove through the city, neither quite sure of what to say. Aziraphale could feel an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, the feeling that he was doing something wrong. He knew that Crowley would be mad if he knew who he was with. But he had been lost and out of options and _‘oh, this is not good’_ he thought.

The angel looked down to the lacey handkerchief, it and his hands sitting primly upon his lap.

There may have been music playing in the car, but Aziraphale was so deep in thought that he could not recall even what style it was. But he did notice that it stopped when the car eventually pulled into an empty car park a block or so away from the hotel.

“Here we are” Simon said cheerfully as he pulled at the hand break and then unbuckled his seatbelt “I’ll walk you to your room”.

“Oh… oh, no… you don’t have to do –“

“I know, but I want to… come on”

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded, not having enough strength at the moment for arguing. He just wanted to get inside and for this horrible night to be over. If that meant letting Simon walk him to his room, then it was better to just get it over and done with. Plus, the angel would feel rather rude if he declined such a thoughtful gesture. If anything, Aziraphale was always polite.

Hoping out of the car, the angel and human strolled into the lobby together. Michael the bell boy spotted the pair from where he was at the reception desk, looking a bit confused as to why the lanky redhead wasn’t with them. It was very odd; he had not seen anyone else with them before. Still, he kept to himself as he wiped a cleaning cloth over the smooth front desk.

Inside the elevator, the awkward silence was broken by Aziraphale’s soft voice.

“Thank you for the ride, Simon. I really do appreciate it. And I’m sorry that I’m rather poor company tonight” he sniffed, his button nose still red from his sobbing.

“It was my pleasure, Wilde” Simon responded in kind “you are always good company… I’ve missed it, you know”.

Aziraphale felt that discomfort inside of him again. Crowley had told him that he was bad at knowing when someone was flirting with him, and he was almost certain that this was getting rather close to that line.

“Yes… ah… My apologies for not calling on you, Simon. I have been rather busy” It wasn’t a lie, he had been busy, but he conveniently left out the whole _‘my jealous demon boyfriend doesn’t want me to see you’_ part.

The elevator dinged and they both filed out into the landing. Aziraphale stashed his handkerchief away and took out his key card, fiddling with it as they both stood in front of the door to the penthouse.

“Thank you again for the lift, I wish you a safe drive ho –“

“Can I come in?” Simon interrupted him, rather forward with his question.

“I, um… I don’t think that is a good idea, Simon, I’m sorry” The angel said, feeling the tension thicken between them. _‘Please just go’_ he begged in his own mind.

Simon stepped closer, causing the blonde’s back to touch the outside of the door.

“You know… I would never do anything to make you cry…” he said tenderly, reaching a hand up to brush over Aziraphale’s porcelain cheek.

“I… please forgive me old chap, but I must retire… g-goodnight” the angel stuttered and quickly opened the door, slipping himself in and almost slamming the door behind him. He hopped that it didn’t smack Simon in the face.

“Oh shoot!... you _stupid angel!”_ he reprimanded himself, angry that he let things go that far.

With a sigh, he walked into the penthouse and looked around to see if the demon was there.

His angelic heart sank when he saw no sign of Crowley. He hoped that the serpent was okay, wherever he was. And he wished that he would come back soon. As angry and sad as the angel had been, he still loved Crowley and missed him dreadfully. It was like he wouldn’t feel complete again until things were mended between them.

So, with a heavy heart, the angel retreated into the bedroom and curled up under the comfortable duvet, attempting to sleep the time away.

 _‘Please let it be morning soon, and please bring my demon back to me’_ he sent out to the universe.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

_…Your eyes are blue…  
…I want to marry you…  
…Please say I do…_

The heavily intoxicated demon looked down at his words, the writing scribbled clumsily onto a napkin with a cheap pen he managed to steal from the counter when no one was watching.

“Grrrr… absolute rubbish!” he chastised his handiwork and then took a swig of the almost empty bottle of bourbon. It had been a while since he stopped ordering single shots and just paid a few hundred dollars for a whole bottle, way more money than that batch was actually worth.

“Ya’know… iusetabeaarissst!” he slurred out, waving the bottle in the air and gesturing like he was making an important lecture “millionsssostars… all me!” he nodded over and over again, his normally slick styled hair now a frazzled mess of ginger locks.

“b’now… now I can’even *hic* can’even write a ssstoopit proposem…” he closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing that wasn’t the right word “proprosil… proposal! Thatsssaone” he smiled for a moment, way to pleased with himself for that.

Then he looked back to the napkin and grumbled, turning it over and trying again on the other side.

_…Roses are red…  
…Violets are blue…  
…You’re a pompous prat…  
…But I still love you…_

Crowley laughed at that one, rewarding himself with another long swig of alcohol.

He had been sat at the small table for a couple of hours now and had a rather impressive stack of inked napkins pilling up, scattered all over the place, some dropped on the floor.

Kind of pleased with that last one, he placed it on what he was naming the ‘funny-but-might-offend-the-stupid-angel’ pile and went hunting for another napkin.

Not able to find one that wasn’t either scribbled all over or otherwise soaked with bourbon, he lifted the bottle up and yelled out “More nappikinssssshit!” the bottle slipped and fell down, bashing and breaking on the side of it’s table on it’s way down to the dirty floor.

“Right!” the burly bar tender stepped out from behind the counter, armed with a sturdy looking broom stick “I think you’ve had enough now mate – Out!”

“Ffffffffpppptttt!” Crowley spat and fisted at the piles of napkins, stashing them all into his pockets before stumbling out of the establishment.

“Fine!... ssssshit booze anywaysss!” he hissed, his forked tongue making no effort now to hide it’s serpentine nature.

Crowley tried to look suave as he strutted down the street but ended up looking like he had something medically wrong with his spine. The way he was swaying so smoothly and wobblily was really rather inhuman. He didn’t care though, nor did he even notice to be honest.

He mumbled and grumbled things about a stupid but beautiful angel, the sort of drunken ramblings that one would expect to come from someone who looked more like Sargent Shadwell, not some skinny man in stylish black clothing.

A few blocks later, he found himself being drawn towards a myriad of flashing bright lights and whirling sounds. Somehow crossing the road without getting flattened, he stumbled into the place made of light to discover that it was a video game arcade, one of the sorts that stayed open all hours to drain the pockets of drunks and rebellious teenagers.

Crowley laughed at a few of the games as he walked past them, pointing out (to no one in particular) a few of the more ridiculously cute but addictive ones that he had a personal hand in creating, a sense of pride flowing through him.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, hypnotized by the most childish game in the entire place. It was one of those skill tester machines, the sort with the metallic claw which was used to attempt to pick up cheap plastic eggs filled with cheap plastic toys.

Crowley was giving particular interest to the colourful sign that depicted what sort of toys could be won. There were little green dinosaurs, squishy purple aliens, all the kinds of things that small children would go crazy for. The demon was staring at the picture of a little plastic ring that had a pink love heart with angel wings on it.

 _‘It must be mine!!!’_ Crowley screamed in his own head, knowing that any sort of proposal would be utterly shit without an actual ring to accompany it.

So, after changing way too much money into coins, he proceeded to drunkenly play the skill tester machine, determined to keep at it until the angel ring was his.

In the end it didn’t actually take him very long at all to win the toy. As it turned out, the game was really easy (because it was made for small children) and about 1 in ever 5 of the eggs had the angel ring in it. Still, Crowley acted like he had won the lottery, laughing excitedly while he strutted back out into the street.

 _‘Yeeeeaaaahhh… Angel’s gonna love this!’_ he thought to himself while he struggled to fish his phone out of his pocket, stuffing back in a few napkins that escaped in the process _‘gotta call Angel, gotta… just gotta’_ he squinted while he dialled the number for the hotel room.

“Fuck!” he yelled out loud when the call rung out.

He was just about to dial again when he saw it, a little flashing notification coming from the Grindr App. Apparently ‘Gabrielsux54’ had received a message. _‘No fucking way!’_ he giggled like a schoolgirl and pressed it to see what sort of dumb booty call message his fake account had received.

Before he could even get around to checking out the message in the inbox, he noticed a familiar dot on the screen. Lifting his shades up, he looked closer as the dot was moving along the map, heading straight towards the Emporium hotel.

 _“That fucking ARSEHOLE!!!”_ He screamed and suddenly felt himself sober up enough from the shock to hail himself a taxi.

Hail was probably the wrong word to use really. The more apt description of what Crowley did was to run out into the street and to stop the first cab that was about to run him over. He then hissed angrily as he shoved a handful of cash into the driver’s hand who then proceeded to dismiss his current patrons in favour of this crazy but rich Englishman.

“FASTER!!!” he screamed at the driver, throwing more cash around for motivation. The driver increased the speed and tried to not get them both killed in the process. It wasn’t long before the tyres squealed in front of the hotel and Crowley dashed from the car like a bat out of hell.

“WHERE IS HE?!!!” Crowley demanded as he came storming into the lobby.

Michael looked both petrified and confused as the demon came rushing up to the reception desk.

“Who, Sir?... your, your husband? He is –“

“No, not my hus – not him. The scum bag. _The bastard_. Stupid beard, man bun.” He winced like it tasted bad just to describe the douche bag.

“Oh him! Yesir, he just left. Ah-that way” Michael motioned, pointing which way down the street the man had went.

 _“Right!”_ Crowley growled and headed straight back out, stalking after his prey.

Michael’s eyes grew wide and alert and he couldn’t help but follow behind the raging ginger as he rushed out to catch up with the man, concerned for the well being of one of his favourite guests.

It wasn’t far, only half a block away where Crowley spotted the douche bag about to get back into this green car.

“YOU!” he screamed out, pointing a long thin finger in his direction like a witch about to place a curse.

“DID YOU FUCK HIM?!” Crowley yelled, fire raging behind the dark shades.

“What?” Simon replied, only now turning to realize that he was the one being shouted at.

“You, shit-for-brains. Did you fuck him?!” Crowley repeated. Somewhere in his heart he knew that Aziraphale would never do that to him, but he didn’t trust this bastard, not one bit.

“Ahhh, it’s the husband. Or is it _ex-husband_ now? Didn’t look so good for you, the way he was crying” Simon stabbed back and successfully jabbed Crowley in the heart with his words.

“Don’t play with me, boy!” Crowley marched up and fisted at Simon’s shirt, pushing him up against the car “Now answer my damn question… _did you fuck him?!”_

Simon laughed at the shove, which just made Crowley fume hotter.

“No, I didn’t fuck him” he sneered out “is that what you wanted to hear?”

Simon pushed Crowley away just enough for the demon to let go of his shirt.

“Not for my lack of trying. He wouldn’t let me inside. Such a little cock tease, isn’t he?” Simon grinned, attempting to get in another jab to the demon’s heart.

Crowley hissssed loudly and threw his sunglasses to the ground. Wild yellow eyes glowed with fiery rage as he came at Simon, punching him right in the side of the face with a fist full of frustration. Years, decades, millennia of anger built up at watching people flirt with his angel all came crashing down in that one hit, smashing so hard into Simon that he twirled around and fell lifelessly down onto the pavement.

Crowley’s entire corporation surged, fuming with so much rage that for a moment he didn’t even care if he killed the bugger. Soon though, the human was twitching and then slowly lifted himself up. His face was bleeding, and he spat a tooth out of his mouth.

“You’re fucking _crazy_ you are, mate!” He said, trying to seem smug but there was too much fear in his eyes.

“Keep him, he’s yours!” He spat out more blood as he hurried into his car and drove away.

“I fucking will! and he is! You never had any chance, you _fucking bastard!”_ Crowley yelled out after him, watching until the car was well and truly gone.

“Mr Centauri, Sir… are you alright?” the kind words of the bell boy called out behind him.

Turning, Crowley saw that Michael had fetched his shades from the ground and was holding them out to him. A slight flash of demonic eyes looked to the lad before he took the glasses and slid them back on.

“I’m peachy keen” he said, trying to make light of things like he usually did.

“How is my… did he get back safe?” Crowley asked as he started walking with Michael back towards the hotel.

“Yessir” the young man said, guessing that the redhead was asking after his husband. “He got back not half an hour ago, Sir… that man there accompanied him up the elevator but came back down alone not long after”.

“I see” Crowley said coldly, not liking that at all.

They walked in silence as they headed into the lobby, Crowley about to head off towards the elevators.

“Sir” Michael called out, causing Crowley to stop to look at him.

“I don’t know exactly what that was all about… but I do know that your husband looked rather uncomfortable when he was with that man… I don’t think he really wanted him here, to be honest… Sir”

Crowley sighed and reached over to give a light pat to Michael’s shoulder.

“Thank you, lad… I appreciate you looking out for him“ he said, honestly “you have a good night, yeah?” he added before turning away.

“Yes Sir, G’night Sir” Michael said before getting back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Up in the penthouse, Crowley stood in the doorway to the bedroom and looked over at the sleeping angel. He reached into his pocket and fiddled with the little plastic egg which held the little plastic ring.

 _‘I need a drink’_ he thought to himself, not for the first time that night.

Closing the door to the bedroom, he left his angel to sleep in peace while he raided the bar, deciding that there was still time to numb some more of his internal pain.

Plus, his knuckles really needed some ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Comments are always welcome, I love knowing your thoughts and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	18. The final destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, Crowley wakes up to find that Aziraphale has mysteriously disappeared.
> 
> Where was his Angel, and would he ever see him again?
> 
> Will this ineffable love story have a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The final chapter.
> 
> I could honestly go on forever writing this story, but I think that this is the perfect way to end it.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you all enjoy the conclusion.
> 
> Much love.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Crowley groaned as he stirred, his entire corporation feeling like it was about to expire. His head pounded with pain, his mouth dry as a desert and his hand feeling like he had punched a hole through a brick wall.

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning, the severely inebriated demon had ended up passing out on the lounge room floor, one of his lanky legs stuck up on the coffee table and his aching hand wrist deep in a bucket of ice, which of course by now was just a bucket of water.

He felt every single part of him ache as he peeled himself up from the floor and sat himself onto the leather sofa, leaning back and rubbing his hand over his head, allowing the water on his fingers to smooth over his throbbing forehead, attempting to sooth the pain.

He just sat there with his eyes closed for a moment, swaying while he felt the room whirl around him. He was pretty sure that he was currently drunk and hungover at the same time. The self-hating part of him was kind of glad that he couldn’t just miracle the feeling away. After the argument with his Angel and the knuckle sandwich that he had fed to the douche bag of a mortal, he was content to continue stewing in the _‘let’s hate Crowley’_ club for a little while longer.

When he finally felt like he would be able to stand without spewing his guts up, he lifted himself up from the sofa with a grunt and stumbled over to the bar fridge where he pulled out a bottle of water and skulled the entire thing in one go.

Letting out a rather unpleasant burp that primarily smelt of bourbon, he ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair and swayed back to the sofa, flopping back down onto it in a fashion that implied that he had no bones in his body at all. Sighing, he leaned back and let the water proceed to take away at least a little of his throbbing headache.

He sat there lifelessly for several minutes before his brain fully kicked into gear. Like a computer switching on, he suddenly sat up straight _“Angel!”_ he called out as he sprung up and dashed around the penthouse, looking for any sign of Aziraphale.

No angel in the bedroom, no angel in the lounge room or out on the balcony, no angel even in the bathroom.

“Where the… bloody….” Crowley started to wonder where the angel had gotten too, his words trailing off as he looked back over the messy lounge room.

Around where he had passed out so indelicately on the ground was a scattered array of cocktail napkins, each and every one inked with marriage proposals and soppy love poems. And right there in the middle of the room, glaring from the coffee table like a massive billboard saying _‘Marry Me’_ was that damn plastic ring, all cutesy and dripping of drunken desperation.

 _“Oh no no no no no!”_ Crowley panicked, almost ripping out his crimson hair as he paced around the room franticly “No no no, he _didn’t_ … he _must have!”_

“Oh God, oh Satan, _oh FUCK!”_ he shouted out. The angel would have defiantly seen this horrific shit-show and was now… _where the hell was he?_

“Note!” Crowley yelled out his thought, Aziraphale always, always left a note whenever he went out without him, it was one of those adorably prudent things about him.

Crowley dashed over to the phone desk and grabbed at the note pad, eyeing it like it would contain the most important words he would ever read in his entire life.

_‘Dearest, we need to talk’_

Crowley felt his heart sink down into his stomach, uncomfortably, then read onwards.

_‘I shan’t be returning here today’_

Yup, his heart defiantly was in his stomach now, churning around with all the gurgling alcohol.

_‘please meet me this evening. I have left the details with Michael at the reception desk. We will talk then. ~ A’_

_‘Fffffuuuuuccccckkkk’_ the demon thought as he dropped the notepad down and stumbled back to sit on the couch, before his heart crumbled entirely and his legs stopped working.

“We need to talk… that is never good… right?” he said to himself out loud.

He looked to the little plastic ring, the adorable love heart with angel wings staring back at him, mocking him.

He felt utterly stupid, mad at himself. The only thing he could think was that Aziraphale must have woken up and seen all of this, this tornado of desperation, and had wanted to run for the hills.

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid!”_ he growled at himself. Everything had been fine, perfect even. And he just had to go and ruin it all, like he always did.

And why should Aziraphale stay? He was lovely, warm, kind and oh so beautiful. What was Crowley? A worthless, angry, possessive demon who went around punching humans.

And there it was… that disgusting feeling inside of him finally burning its way up his throat. With a whirl of black clothing and red hair, the demon rushed into the bathroom and proceeded to be sick until there was nothing else inside of him but heartache.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day had gone painfully slow for Crowley, each hour he spent alone with his own thoughts felt like a lifetime. His pessimistic mind kept coming up with worse and worse outcomes. By the time it was ready to head out to meet Aziraphale, he was certain that the angel was going to break things off with him. He didn’t know if he was ready for it, but he wasn’t going to be a coward, not this time. Aziraphale deserved that much.

Like a dead man walking, Crowley dressed in his finest black suit and red tie. Snakeskin shoes were buffed to a shine and his stylish hat was tilted just so. Polished shades slipped over his eyes, grateful for the shadow that they casted over his emotions.

With one final look at himself in the mirror, he sighed “well, here goes nothing” and sauntered out of the hotel, sleek and sexy as he always was. If he was going to be dumped, it was at least going to be in style.

~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had provided Crowley with the time and place of where he was to meet Aziraphale. Following the directions on his GPS, the demon was informed by the electronic voice that his destination was just up ahead.

“Great” Crowley said with dark sarcasm, suddenly wishing that the drive had been longer. Just a few more minutes before the inevitable.

If Crowley hadn’t of been in such a negative state of mind, he would have noticed how beautiful the drive had been, how scenic the sights were as he drove up the windy road that scaled up to the top of Mount Cootha.

Beyond the horizon the sun was setting, and the night sky was tossing it’s ebony hair across the sky. _’It was almost time’_ he thought, knowing the angel wanted to meet just after dusk.

The carpark was ominously dark and empty by the time he got out of the sleek panther of a vehicle and walked over to what seemed like a lookout spot.

There was a small grassy hill with a delicate looking gazebo on top. Fairy lights frosted the charming shelter, making it glow with a gentle warm light. Again, Crowley would have found it beautiful if not for his clouded mood.

With a heavy heart he climbed the hill up to the gazebo and stood there, looking over the view of the city below and the stars above. The lights twinkled against the velvet black of night. Now and then a star would twinkle, and the demon wondered if it was one of the ones he had worked on, back before the Great War.

He reached into his pocket and took out the little plastic egg that he had brought with him. He opened it and stared at the little plastic ring. Gently, he stroked his finger over the tiny wings, sighing.

“Where did you get it from?” the familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Turning on his heels, Crowley flashed a look over the familiar figure, then looked back down to the cheap toy in his hands, shrugging “Some silly game machine, you know the sort”.

“The one’s with those weird metal claws?” the angel asked, stepping closer so that he was beside the demon, looking out over the view.

The angel was dressed to the nines as well, his finest outfit on. His tartan bow tie looked especially crisp and perfectly symmetrical.

“That’s ‘em” the redhead replied, nodding and then turning to look over the view as well.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Crowley could swear he could feel every second tick from his watch and spread over his entire being, burning through his veins.

“It is very cute, dear boy… but I don’t think it will do” Aziraphale finally said, and Crowley could feel his heart breaking all over again.

“Was a stupid idea anyway, I suppose” Crowley mumbled, closing the egg and putting it back into his pocket.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that I was a dick to you” Crowley admitted “but I’m not sorry for loving you, or for punching that arsehole in the face…" he sighed "You deserve better”.

“I suppose I do” the blonde commented softly “and I’m sorry for ever meeting that man, and for getting a lift with him last night. I do feel bad about that.” He sighed, looking down at his shoes “You deserve better as well”.

Crowley frowned at that, turning to look at the angel’s soft face “I don’t deserve anything, Angel” he said, honestly “but you… you deserve _everything…_ you deserve the whole _world…_ and I would give it to you, if I could… I hope you know that.”

“I know…” Aziraphale said softly while he too turned to look up to Crowley’s face. It was so pale and angular, expressive eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

Gently, the angelic creature reached up and plucked the shades from the demon’s face, gliding them off and folding them up neatly, stashing them in the devil’s breast pocket. Crowley looked uncomfortable but did not stop it from happening.

“Why so sad, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, loving blue eyes searching into those golden orbs, finding the sorrow within them.

“Because I’m about to lose my best friend all over again” He whispered, just loud enough for the angel to hear him.

“Please don’t look at it as losing a friend, Crowley… “ Aziraphale said kindly before he reached down into his pocket and brought out a small red jewellery box.

With a deep breath in, he opened it up and showed Crowley the two gleaming wedding bands which were slotted into a tiny velvet cushion.

“Think of it as gaining a husband… if you would do me the honour, of course, my love” the angel was shaking, breathing deeply and nervously as he looked into those golden eyes he adored so much, wishing, hoping to find the sadness gone.

“Please, Crowley… marry me?” He whispered and smiled, sweetly.

“What?... how?... _what?!”_ Crowley stuttered, his brain finding it hard to catch up with what was actually happening.

“uhh… Marry me?” Aziraphale repeated, blue eyes confused yet hopeful.

“I thought you were going to dump me!!!” Crowley’s mouth spoke before his brain could stop him.

 _“Dump you?!!”_ the angel cried, his hand reaching out to brush over Crowley’s cheek “no, no, no… of course not, dear boy… _I love you,_ so very much”

“And I thought… well, with those napkins… and that ring… I, I, I thought that maybe… you wouldn’t so much mind… if... if I asked…” the blonde-haired blue-eyed cutie babbled on until the demon took control and yanked him close, silencing him with a passionate kiss.

 _“mmppphh!”_ Aziraphale moaned against the demon’s lips, closing his eyes tight and kissing back with a matched passion.

Both of them were breathless, ending the kiss and panting heavy while they pressed their foreheads together. All was quiet while they both looked down to the rings in the box.

“Does that mean… is that a yes, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, ever so softly.

“It is _absolutely_ a yes, Angel” he smiled, placing another tender kiss to the plush pink lips.

“I was thinking… that we could, you know… do it here, right now…” the angel breathed, warm and smooth against the demon’s thin lips “I don’t want to spend another moment not being your husband… for real” he smiled.

Crowley nodded weakly and could feel the tears welling in his golden eyes as he reached down and selected one of the rings from the box.

Aziraphale’s blue eyes were tearing up too as he held out his hand and with still silence all around them, Crowley slid the golden band onto his ring finger. The fit was perfect.

With a gentle touch, the angel took the other ring and wordlessly slid it onto Crowley’s finger. The fit was perfect.

They didn’t need any words, there were no words. No language on Earth, Heaven, or Hell could accurately express what they wanted to say to each other. How much they meant to one another and how strong their love was. It was everything, it was all.

They both breathed in deep and for a single moment in time, a shooting star flew across the entire world, burning brighter than any had before and that any ever would again.

Angelic and demonic power surged into one mighty miracle to put all others to blushing shame.

All around the Earth, every documented piece of paper, every computer, every file, every everything, suddenly knew that Mr Anthony J. Crowley and Mr A. Z. Fell were now joined in matrimony.

Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments along the way, your kind words have kept me motivated throughout this whole story.
> 
> Stay awesome, you ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
